Into the Mind of the Adorable Gasman
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: Iggy, Max, Fang, Angel, Total, Ari, Nudge, and I think even Jeb has their story written. What makes Gazzy so underappreciated that no one even thought to write HIM one? Gazzy is adorable and amazing and he deserves to have his own story so here it is. The Angel Experiment in Gazzy's point of view. This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it.
1. Introductions

AN: Hey guys, ILuvMyFangPlushie here. I have been going on fanfiction for a while but I finally made an account. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. So, I have searched fanfiction and I have realized that there is not even a single writer has thought of writing the Maximum Ride story in Gazzy's POV. Gazzy is awesome so I do not really understand why this is the case but I will try my best to write it in the style of an eight year old.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does, because lets face it, I can not write like him even if I tried.

Normally I believe that all of those stories with the long intros explaining the characters and everything in fanfictions are rediculous. I mean, why would someone read a Maximum Ride fanfic in the first place if they have not read the actual book? But since I want to write this story in the format of the book, I will be starting with said long intro since Max does. So if you do not feel like reading the intro please skip the first paragraph. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

Into The Mind of the Adorable Gasman

Hey guys, let me introduce you to my crazy, sucky but also awesome life. My name is the Gasman. People also know me as Gazzy. Can you guess why? I am eight years old. At least I think so. No one in the family actually knows our real birthdays. You see, I am not like regular kids my age and my family is pretty special too. I live with five other people in a house that looks like the letter E turned so it is on its side standing on stilts hanging over a canyon. I have to say that it's pretty cool. Just like us. Let me tell you about my family. First is Max. She is like the mom. She takes care of us, makes sure we are okay, hands out punishments (ughh), and other motherly things. Then there is Fang. He is like the dad of the family. He is tall, dark, and silent. We all know that one day those two, meaning Max and Fang, will get together. Even I can see that; they're are just to stubborn to realize it yet. Iggy is like my awesome older brother who doubles as my teacher in all things that go BOOM. Hahaha. Did I mention he is blind? Well he is, but that does not mean he is helpless. He is so good at being blind that sometimes we forget that he is. Sometimes we move around the furniture just to watch him run into things. Its kind of funny. All three of them are fourteen, practically ancient. Then there is Nudge. She is eleven and like my big mocha skinned sister. She talks and she talk and she talks. She loves fashion and sparkly things. Last but not least, is my little sister Angel. She is the only one who is actually related to me and I am really glad to have her as my sister, not that she will ever know that. She is six years old and loves stuffed animals. Seem normal enough yet? Let me get to the fun part. I mentioned at the beginnining that my family is kind of special. Well, sticking out of my back, along with everyone else in the flock, are giant pairs of wings. Yup, wings. You see, we were not born like regular babies are. We are test tube babies, born in a lab and kept in cages, where these mean scientists use us as lab rats and experiments, in this evil place called the school. They somehow put bird DNA into us so now we are part bird. Thats where the wings come from and why we decide to call ourselves the flock. They are not all bad. Fours years ago, one of the nice scientists named Jeb took us out of the school and packed us away into this awesome house. Two years ago Jeb disappeared and we think that he is dead. This is my life. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a normal day in the E shaped house. I shuffle into the kitchen to find that Max is already awake I mutter "mornin' Max" because of course I was still sleepy. Being the motherly figure that she is she rubs my back and kisses my head telling me morning. Geez, I am hungery now. "What's for breakfast?," I asked her.

"Um, it's a surprise," said Max. Meaning she has no idea and I might as well wait for Iggy. He might be blind but the dude can cook. A LOT better than Max's cooking I might add. Heck everyone cooks better than Max. You can not even imagine the nasty stuff she's tried to make us. It'd make even me want to puke. No offense to Max of course.

"I'll pour juice," I offered. See? I can be sweet when i wanna be.

Then out walks Iggy. Yeah! Finally, I was getting hungery. "Hey, Ig, rise and shine," greets Max.

"Bite me," mumbles a sleepy him. Oh gosh, that'd be so cool to get shaved onto my head! I'll ask Max if the time ever comes.

"Fine, miss breakfast," replies Max, while she looks into the fridge hoping for food to appear when Fang walks up silently as alway behind her and breathes down her neck. "Will you QUIT that?" she asked him.

"Quit what? Breathing?" says Fang.

"You know what," replies Max kinda defeated. See? Perfect for each other.

Iggy gets up and announces "I'll make eggs." Yes! FOOD! Took him long enough. What? I am a big, tough boy and big, tough boys need their food.

Max tells Fang to set table and that she'll wake up Nudge and Angel. Might as well make the most out of the peace and quiet as much as we can, because it's gonna end in a couple of minutes.

Then walks in the girls. Yup, no more peaceful quietness and now I have to watch what I think, because guess what? Angel can read minds. Freaked out by our weird little flock yet? Iggy finally finishes cooking and sets out the giant plate of scrambled eggs. "Dig in guys," says Iggy.

"Yeah!" says no one other than me. Duh, I'm just hungery like that.

AN: Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter. Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.


	2. The Invasion

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Thank you everyone that took the time to read my story. I hope you guys liked it.

Thank you AnimeBooks4eva for my first ever and only review so far. I really appreciate it.

Here is the second chapter

Chapter 1: Invasion

"I want to go pick strawberries today. They're ripe now," says Angel while I am happily shoveling scrambled eggs into my mouth. Cool, that sounds fun.

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," I giggle right before I let one rip. hahaha.

"Oh, jeez Gazzy," Max says disappointedly. Oh well, I am too proud of myself at the moment.

"Gas...Mask!" yells Iggy pretending to choke.

"I'm DONE," says Fang standing up to put his plate in the sink.

"Sorry," I say. Not really. That was awesome. I'm really proud now. Now to keep eating these awesome eggs. Yum.

"Yeah, Angel, I think the FRESH AIR would do us all good. I'll go too," says Nudge finally catching her breath. humph... It's fresh, sort of. Okay not really.

"We'll all go," says Max all leaderlike.

Now off to my room to the search of my missing bucket. It's in my room... somewhere. It's probably on the floor maybe. Do I have a floor? I don't think I remember ever seeing a floor in this room. Oh well, DIVE BOMB! Okay, nope, it's not under this pile of clothes. Maybe it's under the bed. UHH!

*One Hour Later*

I've been searching for an hour. "I give up," I say. Walking, walking, walking, clank. Wait... what? My toe just hit something. Haha, found the bucket, now off to go tell Max. I run into the kitchen where everone is currantly waiting for little ol' moi.

"Gazzy, what took you so long?" says Max.

"Sorry, I was looking for my bucket," says I.

"You would have found it earlier if you cleaned you room like I tell you too," Max says to me, "Okay guys, let's go pick us some strawberries."

Angel leads us to a bush of wild strawberries while holding Max's hand. "If you make a cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," she says happily.

Now for some fun. Time to use my awesome mimicry skills, so I say in Iggy's voice,"Yeah, that'd be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it Angel." Hahaha.

Max turns around angrily, "Oh, thank you! Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can kick your butt and don't you forget it!" exclaims Max. I just love messing with Max... and the flock, but mostly Max. It's so much fun. I lost count how many almost fights between Iggy and Fang, that I caused because of my awesome skills. Iggy holds up his hands in denial, while laughing like crazy. Nudge is trying not to laugh and Fang, mister emotionless is grinning. Score one to the Gasman. Ever since, I was like three, I could mimic any voice or sound that I want. It's a gift, a dark and awesome gift that I weild happily.

Max is looking at us, so I try to put on the most innocent looking face as I can. I don't think it's working. "Was that YOU?" she says pointing at me. So, I grin at her, trying to look as if I am not proud of myself at the moment. I don't think that's working either. Oh well.

All of a sudden Angel screamed. We all looked at her wondering what went wrong, when big, bad wolfy guys came dropping out of the sky. We call them Erasers. I don't remember why, but we do. They are half man, half wolf. They're scary and mean, and they want to rip us to shreds. Jeb had taught us not to think, just act, so we all tried to pounce at the nearest Eraser. But I wasn't fast enough, he punched me in the face and then everything went black.

*Time Skip* *Just for a few minutes while we wait for the unconsciece Gazzy to wake up*

I groggily wake up. My head is spinning and I am wondering what just happened. Then everything came back, the strawberries, the Erasers, getting punched. I'm still alive, so that's a good thing. I look up to see Iggy and Nudge. Then, I look to the side and there's Fang hovering over an unconscious Max. "Wait! Where's Angel? Where's my sister?", I cry.

"Sorry, Gaz, they took her," say Iggy.

"WHAT? What do you mean they took her?" I cry. "Max?" I wimper leaning over her unconscious body, hoping she's okay and she'd make everything okay again. I'm scared and I just want my mommy.

Max groaned in pain. She saw our concerned faces and said that she was okay. "Where's Angel?" says she.

"She's gone, they took her," says Fang, as I'm trying not to cry. They took my sister.

Max got to her feet, leaned against Fang and said urgently "We've got to go get her, before they..." All these horrible things are going through my head. With a wimper and a shake of head, I try to clear my thoughts. "Check in guys, are you up for a chase?"

"Yes," Nudge says with tears running down her face.

"I'm in," Iggy says through thick lips.

I nod, unable speak. Max starts crying, but then wipes away her tears. Iggy cocks his head to side. That means we are supposed to listen carefully, because he hears something we don't want to miss. So, we do just that. Everyone is listening closely, until we all hear the soft sounds of an engine. Then Iggy points and yells "THERE!" We all tried to run as fast as we can to the sound. There it was. The big, black car. The place where they put my baby sister. No way are they taking her away from me.

"Let's get her!" yells Max. We spread our wings and took off, first Max, then Nudge, then Iggy, then me, and finally Fang; towards the car. Fang took a branch and smashed the windsheild, making the car swerve. It would have been awesome if I wasn't so worried about my sister, and the fact that someone just rolled down the window, poked out the barrel of the gun, and started to fire. Fang smashed the windsheild again and flew away before any bullets hit him. "Angel! We're here! We're coming to get you!" screams Max.

"Up Ahead," calls Fang, looking towards a clearing a couple hundred yards away. Towards the chopper. We're gonna wait for them to move Angel from the car to the chopper. All of a sudden an Eraser throws a grenade in our direction. Woah, that was close. The chopper was going faster and Max shot up from the trees. A big Eraser jumped out of the car throwing Angel into the chopper door. Max hooked an arm into the chopper, not letting it go. Wooh. Go Max! Oh no, the big Eraser is now point a rifle at Max.

"Tell you what old pal, old chap. You've got it wrong. WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS!" says the big, bad Eraser with his fingers on the trigger. Wait... Does he know Max? How does he know Max? Oh well, no time to think of that now.

"Angel," whispers Max with tears running down her face and freefalling out the sky.

We have really good eyes so the watching the choppter fly away took longer then for normal people.

Forget being strong. "THEY HAVE MY SISTER!" I howl, throwing myself onto the ground and pounding on the dirt. Fang knelt next to me and wrapped him arm around my shoulders.

"Max, what are we gonna do, they have Angel," says a teary eyed Nudge clenching and unclenching her fists. With that Max took off out the window, going off to think. What are we gonna do? My poor baby sister. She was my responsibily and I lost her.

AN: Review and tell me what you think


	3. Stuck at Home

AN: So do you guys not like my story? Do I suck that bad? In the past four days I only got 1 review. Do you not love Gazzy? Is that why you are loosing interest in my story? Not that I don't love all you guys that read my story. Come on guys. PLEASE, REVIEW. Give me some feedback. If I suck and I should just end this story, tell me. I dont mind criticism or flames. please just tell me what you think of my first story. Its not that hard. You guys don't even have to do that much anymore, you dont even have to type your name. just a simple yes or no or even y or n for a review will make me really happy

Chapter 2: Stuck at Home

Max comes home with a heartbroken look on her face, similar to ones on all of our faces.

Iggy swipes his hand across the counter hitting Fang in the head. "Watch it, idiot!" yells Fang to Iggy. Realizing what he just said, Fang rolls his eyes in frustration.

Max takes out the first aid kit to clean my injuries. I looked up at her, with a look of disappointment on my face. She is like our mommy, she's supposed to make everything okay, but my sisters gone to who knows where and I'll probably never see her again. Then again, I shouldn't really blame her. She did the best she could. She isn't THAT old.

Just then Iggy shouts to Fang, "YOU watch it! What HAPPENED? You guys can SEE, right? Why couldn't you get Angel?"

I'm mad now. He thinks that just because we can see, that we could have stopped them from taking Angel. I can't believe he's acutually blaming us. "They had a CHOPPER... And guns! We're not BULLETPROOF!" I yelled at him squirming away from Max.

"Guys! Guys! We're all upset. But we're not the ENEMY! THEY'RE the enemy," yells Max trying to calm us down. Sticking another bandaid on my head, she tells us to be quiet so she can think. Iggy almost sits on Nudge, but she scoots over and puts her head on his shoulder.

Max looks frustrated. "Take deep breathes," I whisper to her. Did I just make it worse? She looks like she might cry. Oh NO! What'd I do.

Then Nudge interrupts my thoughts "You know, if they just wanted to kill her, or killl all of us, they could have. They had GUNS. They wanted Angel alive for a reason. And they didn't care if WE were or not. I mean, they didn't make way to MAKE sure we were dead is what I'm saying. So that makes me think that we might have time to go after Angel again." Usually her long speeches make my head hurt, but this one actually made me feel a little better.

"But they were in a chopper... They're way gone. They could have taken her anywhere. Like China or something."

Max ruffles my hair. "I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy," she says. Why not? You never know.

"We know where they took her," says Fang, calm as usual.

"Where's that?" asks Iggy.

"The School," Max and Fang say at the same time. What? But...but...but. NO! Not my little sister. They took her to the School? Realizing I probably look scared, I tried to wipe the scaredness off my face.

"They took Angel back to the school?" I ask finally, confused and a little unbelieving.

"I think so," says Max.

Nudge whispers out loud, "Why? After four years, I thought maybe they had forgotten..."

Fang interrupts her. "They want us back," he says.

"They'll never forget us. Jeb wasn't supposed to take us out of there," Max reminds me.

"Jeb knew they'd do anything to get us back. If anyone ever discovered what they did to us. It'd be the end of the school," says Fang.

"Why don't we just tell on them then? We could go to a TV station and tell everyone and say, Look they grew wings into us, and we're just little kids, and..," rambles Nudge. Huh, TV and we can be like famous and have our own action figures. Yes! I want an action figure me. that would be so cool.

"Okay, that'll fix THEM. But we'd end up in a zoo," says Iggy crushing my action figury dreams.

Zoos sound fun, we should go sometime. But, what's gonna happen to Angel. I feel a little panicky again now. "Well, what are we gonna do then?"

Just then Fang left the room. Where could he be going? He comes back with yellowy papers in his hands. It looked eaten a little bit and it had brown stuff on it. "Eew...Ew was that..," shreaks Nudge. Oh, mouse poop. We have rats now? Since when? I didn't think we were that dirty. Oh well, its still kind of cool. How they are able to get into our house in the first place. The must have awesome climbing skills. I wonder how well I'll be able to climb. Fang hands off the papers to Max. We spread the papers on the table and Fang takes out an envelope. It had that stampy candle wax thing on it. Hurm, candles remind me of fire. I like fire.

What is that anyways? "What is that?" I asked.

Fang pulls out something and tells us its a map. "Map of what?" asked Nudge.

"Map of a secret facility..." Huh? What? "In California..." Ummm, I still don't get it. "The School," Max replies.

"Whaaat?" I squeaked. The School is in California? Where do we live again? Iggy got pale.

"That's where they took Angel and that's where we have to go to get her back," she says. Yes! We are getting my sister back.

"Oh. Yeah, we have to get Angel back. We can't let her stay there... with them. They're... MONSTERS. They are going to do bad things things to her. And put her in a cage. Hurt her. There are five of us. So the rest of us have to get... " HUMPH..., goes Nudge. Max cover Nudges mouth with her hand. "Um, how far is it?"

Fang looks at the map and says "Six hundred miles, more or less. At least a seven hour flight, not including breaks." Oh, that long?

"Can we discuss this? We're way outnumbered," argues Iggy.

Max answers him with a straight out "No."

"Can we take a vote? They have GUNS and a chopper," Iggy answers back a little edgey.

"Iggy, this is not a democracy... It's a Maxocracy. You know we have to go after Angel. You can't just think that we would just let them take her. The six of us look out for one another... no matter what. None of us are ever going to live in a cage again, not while I'm alive." Well said ,Max, well said. She takes a deep breath and continues. "But actually, Nudge, Fang, and I are going after Angel..." Wait, what? "You and the Gasman... I need you to stay here. Hold down the fort. On the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home." Like that's ever going to happen. How the heck is a little six year old girl going to excape all by herself from about a hundred Erasers?

"You are so full of it. That's not why you want us here. Why don't you just say it?" cries Iggy.

"Okay...It's true, I don't want you to come. The fact is you're blind, and while you are a great flyer around here where you know everything, I can't be worrying about you in the middle of a firefight with the Erasers," replies Max.

Iggy looks angery so I cut in before he can speak again. "What about ME! I don't care if they have guns and a chopper and Erasers. She MY sister." Not Max's, not Fang's or Nudge's or Iggy's, MINE. I should be the one who saves her or at least help. What kind of brother doesn't even try to save his sister?

Max answers me a calm voice. "That's right. And if they want her so bad, they might want you just as bad. Plus, you're a great flyer, but you are eight years old, and we'er going to be logging some major hours." What she thinks I can't take it. I'll do whatever it takes to save my sister. Why can't she understand that?

"Jeb would have never made us stay. Never. Ever," low blow Iggy, low blow.

Max answers with finality, "Maybe not. But, we'll never know. Jeb's dead. Now everyone get your gear together." And with that they left the kitchen leaving a fuming me and Iggy.

AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Plan

AN: Hey guys, ILuvMyFangPlushie here. more people are reading my other chapters so its making me really happy.

Thank you SilverWolfWithCrimsonEyes and ARIDYLANgirl for being awesome and reviewing. That made me really really happy.

So, I am not going to be trashing this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Plan

They LEFT us. How could they do that to us? I hate them. I hate them all.

"Let's throw all their stuff out into the canyon. I think even they're beds would fit out the hall window," said an angery Iggy. L

"I can't believe I have to stay home while they rescue my own sister," I said kicking the red shoe across the floor in anger. This house is too empty right now. I found myself thinking of Angel. Listening for her voice. Waiting to hear her sing or talking to her stuffed animals. Swallowing hard, I tried not to cry. She was my sister. I was responsible for her. I walked over to the counter. Sitting on the counter was an opened bag of cereal. Frootios to be exact. I frustratedly ate a handful. Suddenly out of anger, I found myself grabbing the bag, and before I knew it the bag crashed against the wall throwing colorful, round circles everywhere. "This SUCKS!"

"Oh, did that just occur to you? I guess you can't fool the Gasman. He might not LOOK like the sharpest tool in the shed, but..," went Iggy until I cut him off.

"Shut UP! Look. Max left us here cause she thought we couldn't keep up," I say making Iggy stiffen. "But was she thinking what would hppen if the Erasers came back here? Like they got Angel not far from here... they SAW the rest of us. So hey know we must be somewhere in the area. Why wouldn't they come back for us?"

"Huh. Course it would be hard to find this place, and even harder to get to it," said Iggy thoughtfully.

"Not if they had a chopper, which they do," I say.

"Huh," replies Iggy. It made me feel proud just then. I had thought of it all by myself, before Iggy even did. He was older, almost as old as Max and Fang. They didn't realize that either.

"Does that mean we have to sit here and take it?" pounding my fist onto the counter, I continue. "No! We don't have to wait for the Erasers to come get US!. We can do stuff! We can make PLANS. I mean, we're not useless no matter what Max thinks." This could be fun. Finally some excitement!

"Right," said Iggy nodding, while walking over crunchy, rainbowy bits to sit by me. "I see what you mean. So to speak."

"I mean, we're smart! We're tough as nails! Max would never have thought of keeping the camp sade, but we did and we can do it," I say.

"Yeah, now you're talking. Uhhh... But how?" replies Iggy. Silly Iggy. We'll do what we do best. Making things go BOOM!

"We could make traps! Do sabotage! Bombs!" I say excitedly while rubbing my hands together like an evil cartoon villian.

"Bombs are good. I love bombs..." says Iggy all pyro like. "Remember the one from last fall? I almost caused an avalanche."

Oh yeah, I remember that one. It was pretty sweet. "That was to make a trail through the woods. Okay. There was a reason for it. Max approved it," I said. Okay, so if I was Max, what would I do. I need a notebook or something. Oh. It should be in that pile over there. I pawed through that hill of ancient newspapers, junk, someone's old socks (whoops, I think those are mine), some kind of food in a bowl (that might have been mine too), until I found the little oily notebook at the bottom. "Knew it was around here." I ripped up some used sheets and went to look through the pile again for a pencil. " need a plan. What are our objectives."

Iggy groaned. "Oh, no... years of Max influence are taking their toll. You sound just like her. You're, like, a Maxlet. A Maxketeer. A...a..."

I frowned at him. What? I don't sound like Max at all. Or do I? That's not too bad, right? Nevermind. Whatever. Okay. "Number one: Make firebombs...for our PROTECTION only. Number two: Blow up demonic Erasers whe they return." Holding up the paper, I reread it smiling. "Oh, yeah. Now we're getting somewhere. THIS IS FOR YOU, ANGEL!"

I think we might need a computer. Too bad, our computer sucks and shuts down every ten minutes. "Iggy, do you know how to fix the computer?" I asked.

"I think so, let me try," says he.

*Ten minutes later*

Iggy managed to unfreeze the compressor fan inside the CPU. Cool. We need more bomb schematics. Internet here we come. After we looked around for a couple minutes we finally found the perfect plan. "Let's work on the small stuff first," Iggy says.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do that," I say.

After a couple of minutes, we each have a small arsenal of mini bombs. I'm hungery.

"Let's eat lunch, then we can work on the big stuff," I say.

"Sure," says Iggy. Yes! Food. Food. Food. "What do you want?"

"What do we have?" I ask him.

"PB and J Sandwich?" he asked

"Or you know, Sandwi-CHES," I say.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You know, sandwi-CHES, as in more than one?" I explain.

Iggy chuckles. "Sure. You don't realize we only have half a loaf of bread left, right?"

"So, like only three sandwiches each?" Aww. That sucks.

"Yup," he replies.

"Oh well. Sandwich time!" I yell.

*After a couple minutes of sandwich making and eating*

That was tasty. It's bomb makin time! "Do we have any chlorine? It seems to be kind of explosive when mixed with other stuff."

Iggy frowned. "Like what, your socks?" Well, I did see a pair earlier. We could use those. "No, we don't have any chorine. No swimming pool." Oh. He was kidding. Never mind. No need to mention them to Iggy. "What color is this wire?"

I leaned over to examine the tangled pile of stereo guts spread out all over the kitchen table. "It looks like a robot threw up," I saw observingly. "That wire's yellow."

"Okay. Keep track of the yellow wire. Very important. Do not confuse it with the red one," he explains. I don't think thats gonna happen. No offence to Iggy of course.

"Okey dokey," I mutter to him, flipping through the pages. "Next step, we need some kind of timing device."

Iggy looked thoughful for a moment. Then he smiled. Even his eyes seemed to smile. "Well, THAT'S an evil grin," I say uneasily.

"Go get me Max's alarm clock. The Mickey Mouse one," he says.

Oh, I get it. Hehehe. Max loves that clock. She'd be SOOOO mad. "Sir, yes, sir," say before cackling all the way to her room.

I step into her room. Wait... Why's it so dark in here? Whoops, wrong room. This is Fang's. Oh! Fang's room. Fang wears black. We might need black clothes. Be all ninja like. Hurm... Let's see. This should fit Iggy. I don't think he has any that would fit me. Do I have any black clothes? No, I don't think so. I have camo clothes though. Should I use that. Whoa. Wait? What's in that drawer? Oh, look! Mini Fang clothes. Well, not mini. Maybe ten year old Fang clothes. This'll fit me, sort of. It might be a little big. Only one way to find out. I put on the outfit. It is a little big. Oh well.

"What's taking so long?" Iggy yells from down stairs.

"Nothing! I'm coming!" I yell back. I ran to Max's room and took the clock, then down the stairs still carrying Iggy's clothes with me. "Here I am!"

"All right. Now let's finish this bomb," he declares. After a few minutes of fumbling later, we're DONE! Yes!

"Should we name it?" I ask.

"Let's just call him Big Boy," he says.

"Okay. Big Boy, it is. So, what's our plan?" I ask him.

"Let's set a trap for the Erasers," he says.

"Okay, let's gather supplies," I say.

"Alright," he says. After a couple minutes of gathering supplies, we are finally ready to start the plan. "Okay, we're being VERY careful. Hello? Gazzy? We're being VERY careful?" says Iggy.

Oh, right. "Check," I say patting Big Boy.

"Nails," he says going down the list.

"Check," I say rattling the jar.

"Tarp? Cooking oil?"

Yup. "Check, check," I nod. "We are GENIUSES. Those Erasers'll never see what hit 'em. If only we had time to dig a pit."

"Yeah, and put poison stakes at the bottem. But I think what we've got is good. Now we need to fly out, stay out of sight, and check how the roads run, and whether the Erasers have made camp anywhere," said Iggy agreeingly.

"Okay. Then we can seed the roads with the nails and set up the tarp and oil," I said grinning. "We have to make sure not to get caught."

"Yes. That would be bad," Iggy said it with a straight face. "Now, is it night yet?"

I look outside. Ehh, close enough. "Pretty much. I found you some dark clothes," I say pressing the clothes into his hands. Yeah, found... in Fang's room. Hehehe. "And I've got some too. So, we ready to roll?" I'm kind of nervous about this. I hope Iggy doesn't hear how nervous I am. This was a great plan; thy had to do it, but failure would be bad. And probably deadly.

"Yeah, I'm bringing Bad Boy in case an opportunity arises," said Iggy changing and putting Big Boy into a backpack. "Don't worry, it can't go off till I set off the timer. It's like, a safety bomb," Iggy says as if he knows how nervous I am.

I try to smile, cracking open the window and perched on the ledge. My palms are sweating, his stomache all fluttery, but I have no choice. This is for Angel. This is to show people what happens when they mess with family. He swallowed hard and launched myself into the night air. It was amazing, to be able to spread your wings and fly. It was great. As he flet the night wind against his face. My spirits started to rise. I felt strong and powerful and dangerous. Not at all like an eight year old mutant freak.

AN: Thank you guys for reading my story. REVIEW!


	5. Sabotage

AN: Hi guys, thank you for reading my story.

Chapter 4: Sabotage

Iggy and I spent a couple minutes of surveillance, scoping out the area and making sure the Erasers are not in the area just yet. After careful observation and calculations we decided it was time to start setting up the trap.

An hour went by with careful and precise placements or the tarp, the oil, the wire, and the scatter of nails. "Do you think that wire will hold?" I ask him.

Iggy nodded, frowning as he twisted together two cable ends with pliers. Leaning against a pine tree, he snapped on a cable clamp and pinched the wire shut. "That'll hold a bit, until a certain Hummer hits it at top speed," he whispers. Oh so it's a Hummer. Now I know what kind of car it is. What? Just because I am a boy doesn't mean I know my cars. I am eight years old for gosh sakes.

I grimly nod. What a night. We had gotten so much done. Max couldn't have done a better herself. I hope Max had already rescued Angel by now. I hope nothing had gone wrong. If the whitecoats (that's what we call the mean scientists who work for the school) had gotten hold of Angel... For just an instant he saw her... white and lifeless, laid on a cold steel slab while the whitecats lectured about her unusual bone structure. Swallowing I shook my head trying to get rid of the awful images going through my mind.

"Back home?" Iggy whispered.

"Yeah," I say standing up and pushing myself off the ground and into the air. We stayed close to the trees, so none of the Erasers are able to spot us from the distance. I followed Iggy's dark shadow as he braked and headed back west, toward home. How did I know we we were going west? I don't really know either. It's like we have this weird GPS system or maybe more like a compass built into us, so we always know what direction we are going in no matter what. I couldn't see any of our handiwork, which was a good thing. They didn't want the Erasers' chopper to be able to pick out the tarp or trip wire unil it was too late. Otherwise that would be bad. Very bad. "We covered the ways in and out," I say to Iggy once we were at the cruising height. "Oil slick, nails on the road, trip wire. That should do it."

Iggy nods. "I'm bummed we couldn't use Big Boy, but I don't want to waste it. We have to acutally see them first. I mean YOU do."

"Maybe tomorrow," I said to him encouragingly. "We'll go out and see what havoc we've wreaked."

"Wrought," corrects Iggy.

Really? Who cares? "Whatever," I say, deeply breathing in the cool night air. Wait till Max found out how cool we have been.

We had finally gotten home.

I'm hungery again. "Time for dinner?" I say a little pleadingly.

"Want some mac and cheese? We have some noodles and a couple jars of cheese dip. Think that might work?" he replies.

Ehh. Whatever. Food is food. "Only one way to find out," I say.

"Okay then, give a bit," he says heading into the kitchen.

"Okay," I say.

*Thirty minutes later*

"It's done!" Yells Iggy from the kitchen.

YES! Hahaha. I love food. "Coming!" I yell back to him running into the kitchen. As I get closer, the awesome smell of baked cheesey goodness enters my nose. Oh, gosh. I'm so hungery now.

When I get to the table and sit down, Iggy tells me to dig in. You don't have to tell me twice. I stuff my face with the mac and cheese. Oh my gosh this is soooo good. "Thank you Iggy," I say with my mouth full.

"No problem, buddy," he says.

Before we knew it we were finished. Awwh, I want more. Oh well. Chugging down a couple glasses of milk, we were full and tired. I yawn. I look at the clock hanging on the wall. It's kind of early. Oh well, I'm still going to sleep. "Night, Iggy."

"Night squirt," I frown at the nickname. Oh well.

I make my way up the stairs. Hey. Max isn't here. You know what that mean? It means there is no one here to make my brush my teeth or shower. Hahaha. Yes! I run staight to my room. I change into my pajamas and jump into my soft comfy bed. "Night, night world."

AN: Sorry this is kind of short, but review anyways. That'd make me very happy.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Execution

AN: Hey guys, thank you again for reading my story. It really does mean a lot to me.

I put up a poll. How much do you love Gazzy? If you feel like voting or you just want to express you undying love to Gazzy the vote. Hehehe.

Since my last update was so short, I decided to update a second time today. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Execution

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Time to wake up Iggy. I run into his room and jump on his bed. "Wake up, Iggy!"

"Dude it's like 5 am," complained a yawning Iggy while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, so it's time to get up," I say.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. Wake me up later," says he.

"Nope. Gotta get up now," I say.

"Why?' complains Iggy.

"Cause we need to get up early to watch the Erasers crash and burn!" I say louder.

"Does it have to be this early?" ask him.

"Yup," I answer.

"Nope," says Iggy, laying back down and going back to sleep.

"Don't make me, make you get up," I say as threateningly as I can.

"Yeah? How are you gonna do that?" he says almost challengingly.

"Is that a challenge?" I say before running out the door.

"Sure," I hear him say in the distance.

Haha. This is gonna be fun. Now where did I put that bucket? Did I put in my room, or is it still in the kitchen? Huh. I think it might be in the kitchen. Off to the kitchen then. Skippily, skippily, skippily, skip. Yes, I just skipped into the kitchen. No one needs to know. "There it is." On the counter.

After filling the bucket with water and ice, I head back to Iggy's room. First to make sure he isn''t wearing the black clothes. Of course, we could always get more. Fang does have a lot of black. I check to see. Nope not wearing black... yet.

"Iggy!" I say singingly. "Ready to get up yet?"

"Nope," he replies.

"Okay, then," I say right before I pour the bucket of icy water over his head.

He screams, "Gazzy, what the heck!"

I shrug, "You told to wake you up. I just did. Now you need to change. No use staying in bed now."

"I hate you so much," he says getting up and getting ready.

"Do it fast, so you can feed me," I say walking out of the room and into the kitchen. I think I might have heard him chuckle.

*An hour later*

Iggy walks into the kitchen. "Yeah, you didn't hurry," I say acusingly while glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters.

"Now make me food?" I ask pleadingly.

"Sure. Eggs again?"

"Okay!" I say happily. What? Food makes me happy. Deal with it.

Iggy goes off to make the eggs. I went to the fridge and took out the orange juice. Pouring the juice into glasses, I asked Iggy nervously, "Do you think it'll work?"

"Course it'll work. Those Erasers won't know what hit them. Don't worry about it. Kay, Gaz?"

"Okay, I was just asking," I say.

"Okay," he replies.

A couple minutes later the eggs are done cooking. Yes! Hahaha.

"Eat up!" he says placing the plate in front of me. I start shoveling the eggs into my mouth. A couple minutes later, we're done eating. "Ready?"

"Let's do this thing!" I yell punching my fist into the air, then I take a running start and jump out the window.

It was early in the morning and the two of them were perched near the top of an old pine tree overlooking one of the abandoned logging roads. We had cased the situation and I had been right. At least two Erasers, maybe more, had set up a rough little camp not far from where the helicopter had landed. They were clearly looking for the rest of the flock. It didn't matter whether they wanted to kill them or only kidnap them. We can not get captured.

The last time I was at the school, I was only four years old, but what they did to me wasn't something that I would forget. I still have nightmares where I saw myself back at that horrible place with those horrible people. In my dreams whitecoats would be taking my blood, injecting me with various drugs to see how I reacted to them, made me run and jump and then swallow radio active dye so they could study my circulation. Days upon days, endless weeks, and years of feeling sick, hurting vomiting, being exhausted, being stuck in a cage, I would die before I went back in there. Angel would have rather died too, I knew that. But she hadn't had had a choice.

"Come on, come on," I breathed. I was holding onto the brance so hard that i could barey feel my fingers anymore.

"What's happening? Tell me everything," Iggy demanded impatiently.

"Nothing is happening... yet," I say. Wait? Is that the Hummer? Yeah, it is. "The Hummer's comming," I say under my breath.

"On the right road?" Iggy ask.

"Uh huh. And they're driving too fast," I say giving a tight, worried smile.

"They're not practicing safe driving habits. Tsk tsk. What a shame," Iggy say.

"Okay, they're coming up. Another quarter mile," I mutter to him.

"Can you see the tarp?" he asked.

"No," I say watching tensely as the Hummer sped down the unpaved logging road. "Any second now," I whisper to Iggy, who is practically brating with excitement.

"Hope they're wearing their seat belts. NOT!" yells Iggy.

It was like watching a movie. One second, the boxy black car was tearing along the road, and the next second, it swerved violently to the left with an audible squealing of brakes. It began a slow, gracelss series of spins down the road, then gave an unexpected jump towards the trees on one side. It hit the trees at an angle and went airborne, sailing upside down about fifteen feet before landing with a heaving crunching sound.

"Woah, that was incredible," I whisper.

"You havee two seconds to give me the picture," Iggy said irritably. Probably because he couldn't see what is going on.

"It hit the oil, all right. It spun, hit the trees, and did a flip. Now it's on its back, like a big, ugly, dead, beetle," I try to tell him as best as I could.

"Yes!" Iggy said punching his fist into the air, making the branch they were sitting on sway just a bit. "Signs of life?"

"Uh... oh, yeah. Yeah, one of them just punched out a window. Now they're climbing out. They look pretty dang mad. They're walking, so they're not that hurt," I say observingly. I feel conflicted. On the one hand, I wanted the Erasers out of the picture so we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. But on the other hand, I am not sure how I would really feel if we had actually killed them.

Then I remember that they took Angel. Fine, I think I am okay with them suffering from this life threatening accident.

"Shoot," Iggy said disappointedly. "Any point in dropping Big Boy on them right now?"

I shook my head, before remembering that he couldn't see me. "I don't think so. They're talking on walkie talkies. Now they're heading straight into the woods. We'd probably cause a huge forest fire or something."

"Hmm. Okay. We need to regroup, come up with phase two. How about we hand at the old cabin for a minute?" said Iggy frowning.

"Cool, let's go. We're done enough good for one day.

Our cabin is freakin awesome. Eighty years ago... Gosh that is like forever ago. Anyways, loggers used this cabin as a base during logging season. It has been abandoned for the last thirty years. It's practically in ruins, just the way we like it.

"So phase one is complete," declares Iggy sitting on a plastic lawn chair. Sniffing the air, "We haven't been here in ages."

"Uh uh," I say glancing around. "In case you're wondering, it's still a dump."

"It's always been a dump, that's why we like it," he says.

"Man, I can't get over it... that tarp full of oil so totally wiped the Hummer out. It was kind of ... scary to acutally do it."

Iggy took out Big Boy petting it like some evil dude stroking a cat. "We have to eliminate the Erasers, so they can never hurt us again."

"So they can't ever take Angle agian," I say with narrowed eyes. "I say we bomb the chopper."

Iggy stood up. "Yeah, listen. Let's get out of here, get back home, make more plans."

Then suddenly there were faint vibrations of the floorboards. It made Iggy freeze. His eyes flicked to and fro for a couple moments.

"Did you hear?" I whisper. Iggy nods and holds up his hand. Maybe its just some animal. "Maybe a raccoon..."

"Not in the daytime," Iggy mouthed back.

It could still be like a rabbit or a squirrel or somethi...

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in," whispers a serene and angelic voice that seemed to be seeping through the door cracks like poisonous smoke. Erasers.

My heart was pounding. I scanned the room. The windows were too small to fit through. Erasers scratched at the door, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He edged his way over to it, knowing that Iggy would be able to hear and follow the softest of sounds. The flock's senses are really good, but since Iggy is blind his other senses are even better than ours. Suddenly, the Eraser crash through the door.

"Eight o'clock!" I whisper to Iggy.

"Hey piggy, piggy, piggy," said the Eraser.

Years of Max enforced training kicked in as adrenaline sped through my body. Everthing was blocked. Oh my gosh, how are going to escape. No matter how the Erasers chose to kill us, I'm pretty sure it would feel like forever.

"Up and away," Iggy breathed, itching his way closer to me.

Up and away? What? Was he kidding? Straight up?

All of a sudden there was a crashing sound. It made me jump. An Eraser just broke the window behind them.

"Guess what?" said an Eraser. "We got the little one... they don't need you two alive."

"Boys, boys," said another Eraser. "Didn't anyone ever tell you? You can run, but you can't hide."

"Ready?" Iggy said so faintly that I wasn't really sure if he actually said it or not. Okay. I'm ready. Clenching my fists. Sure. I'm ready.

"This freak's blind," an Eraser says pointing to Iggy."Don't worry kid. It'll all be ove soon. You won't have to worry about being blind anymore. But it's a shame they didn't give you one of their new eyes... like mine."

I looked at him and I felt revolted. Deep inside his eye socket was a small steel ball. There was a red lasery glow that looked that it was filled with blood. A red dot appeared on my shirt, slowing burning a small hole into my shirt. Gross.

The Erasers laughed. "You left before they could fix you up with the latest technology. You're loss."

Yeah, right. That's just gross.

"How about it, Piggies. Do want to try to run? Who knows, you might get lucky. For a little why." The Eraser grinned.

"On three," Iggy whispered faintly again. "One." My toes clenched inside his sneakers. "Two."

"Three!" shouted Iggy. I leaped straight into the air, unfurling my wings. The angery Erasers grabbed and one yanked on my leg. Oh no! Iggy then burst through the roof and I finally broke free from his grip. I pushed myself through the shattered roof, tucking in my wings to get through the hole. Outside I lost a lot of altitude and landed clumsily on the roof. I slip and had to grab at the shingles.

"GAZZER! MOVE!" yelled Iggy.

Just as I slid over the roof's edge, I spread my wings. Pushing my wings up and down as fast and hard as I could, I surged up to meet Iggy, just as he dropped Big Boy.

"Move, move, move!" yelled Iggy.

BA BA BOOOOOOM!

We recoiled from the blast, tumbling backwards. I righted myself with eyes wide as a ten yard diameter fireball takes the place of where the cabin had been. I was speechless. That was so awesome! After the fireball disintegrated the cabin burned brightly with its flames licking at the sky. God, it was beautiful.

"Well, that takes care of them," Iggy finally says.

I start feeling kind of sick, as a dark body had flown pward in the blast and falling back down. Burning figures callapsing in the flames.

"Unless they escaped," says Iggy.

Of course Iggy couldn't see it. I cleared my throat and told him no. "They're dead." I was feeling queasy, guilty, and dirty. Then Angel came to mind. How she shared the last of the ice cream just three nights ago. She was so small, and God, what horrible things are they doing to her? It makes me angery. "Take THAT! That was for my sister, for Angel, you scum sucking jerks."

Then he saw the black hummer and an Eraser coming out looking through binoculars. "Come on Iggy, let's get out of here."

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Flock Finder

AN: Sorry guys, I had a really bad headache yesterday so I well enough to update. Sorry to the people who are actually reading my story and were looking forward my updates. Do I have any of those people? Review! I've only gotten three reviews so far. More reviews would make me really, really happy. Love the Gasman and read his story!

Chapter 6: Flock Finder

"We're pretty safe, unless the Erasers catch our scent," I whisper. Iggy and I tucked ourselves inside of a narrow lissure in the side of a cliff. It was high up and the opening was covered by scraggly bushes. It's perfect because even if they do find it they would either have to rock climb or use their chopper, but I doubt that they would find up.

Iggy kicked back relaxing and said grumpily, "Well, this is a total suckfest, I thought with those two Erasers takingdirt naps, we'd be free and clear... at least for a while. They must have sent for backup even before they attacked the cabin."

I grounded dust between my fingertips. "At least we took two of them out." Does Iggy feel as weird and bad about killing them as I did? I can't tell.

"Yeah, but what now? We're kinda all dressed up with no where to go. There's no way we can go home...They're probably everywhere. What are we supposed to do with ourselves? And what if Max and the others come back just t fly into an ambush?"

Gosh, this conversation is making me frustrated. "I don't know." I think of that. What? I'm eight. I shouldn't be the one making these kind of decisions. "I hadn't thought beyond just blowing them the heckup. Maybe You should come up with a plan."

We sat in the semidarkness breathing in the stale air. My tummy rumbled. Hungery now.

"Tell me about it," said Iggy.

Hey! What if we go to Max. "Okay, okay. I have an idea. It's risky and Max will kill us when she finds out." Why am I still making the plans? Whatever.

Iggy raised head looking kind of excited. "Sounds like my kind of plan."

"I think we should go find Max," I say.

"Really? That's it? You got me all excited for nothing," Iggy complained.

"Hey, it wasn't like I was lying. Max would kill us if we do this."

"Fine. Let's do it then," Iggy agreed.

"Do you know where they went? Do you think they're at the School yet?" I ask curiously.

"I might have listened in on their plans for a little bit," said Iggy proudly.

"Oh? And what'd they say."

"Oh nothing. Just where they are going, how they are going to get there, which directions they are going to use, where to go if they get separated, and other things."

"Cool, should we go to their meeting place then? Hopefully they'd be there. If they aren't then we could just, you know, keep going in the direction of the school." Why am I still making the plans?

"Sounds good to me."

"Should we find something to eat first? I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungery?" Iggy said chuckling. "Dumpster diving or do you want to do some hunting?"

"Well we do have all of our little bombs."

"Yeah! Let's blow ourselves up some animals! Cause you know, its a fast and painless death."

(AN: I'd just like to say that personally I dislike hunting and I disapprove of the blowing up of animals. Its cruel and I, being a person who loves animals more than people, would prefer the blowing up of a person than an animal, but I just felt that this is something that they would do.)

"Do you see anything?" Whoops he's blind. "Um... I meant..."

"It's okay Gaz, I know what you mean. I feel movement. Let's go get them."

*Thirty minutes of blowing things up later*

Iggy built us a little fire. Why is the blind guy in charge of fire, you ask? Because he's good at it... and he's older and I'm not ALLOWED to play with fire. Because it's dangerous. So I'm allowed to play with bombs and all other things that go BOOM but I'm not allowed to build a fire? Yeah, I don't get it either.

Within thirty minutes we had caughtten five desert rats and two bunnies.

(AN: I know caughtten isn't a real word, but Gazzy's eight, there should be some bad grammer and word choice errors.)

Poor bunnies. I remember the bunny Max saved from getting eaten by that fox. We kept in a carton in the kitchen. He was a nice bunny. We let him go when he was all better. Makes me kind of sad for killing a bunny, but a boy's gotta eat, right? And yes, we are going to eat the rats. Hey, if you were like me and if you need food as much as I do, and someone hands a hot, burnt piece of rat, you're gonna eat it first and ask questions later. It was good. Taste like chicken. Everything pretty much taste like chicken. Oh my gosh, my wings are sort of yellowish. What if I'm part chicken. I eat chicken all the time. What if I'm a chicken eating a chicken. That's cannibalism. I'm could be a cannibal. Oh no. Ehh, oh well, too late now.

We ate four of the rats and one of the bunnies. We roasted the other rat and bunny too; we're just going to pack them away and save them for breakfast and for a snack when we get on the road. "We should sleep now. We'll leave in the morning," said Iggy.

"Yeah, okay. Night." We stacked our fists. One on top of the other. It's like a flock thing. We do it every night before we go to sleep.

"Night Gaz."

*The next morning*

I woke up early in the morning. I decide to let Iggy sleep for a couple more minutes. I grab two bunny legs and ate them. How much should I eat? I'll ask Iggy. Time to wake him up then.

"Iggy! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," he muddered. "What time is it now?"

"No clue, but its morning," I answer.

"No shiiii- duh, its morning. Five more minutes," he says laying back down.

"Better wake up. I'm not sure how much to eat, so you better wake up before I eat it all. Cause you know I will," I say hungerly staring at the remaining bunny.

"Fine, fine. I'll wake up. Just save some for me, will you? God. How much did you eat?" he says sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Like two bunny legs. How much are we going to eat?"

"Dude, just say rabbit, will you?" He says.

"Why?"

"It sounds better."

Should I? "Nah."

"Fine be that way. Okay so, we'll just eat the rest of the rabbit, but save the two remaining legs and the rat for later."

"Okay." We eat the bunny.

"Ready to take off now?" he asked me.

"Let's go."

We take off. Spreading our wings. I sigh. Man, I just love flying. It's just so... so... relaxing and freeing.

"Iggy, how long are we flying for?"

"Four, five hours?" he replies.

"Oh, okay then. Do you think we are going to find them?"

"Course we are bud. Either they're still at the meeting place or they're coming back with Angel. Either way, we'll cross paths eventually."

"Where is the meeting place?"

"They meeting at Lake Mead."

"Oh, okay. Angel's going to fine, right Iggy?" I say a little scared.

"Of course she'll be fine. You heard Max. We're the flock. We'll do whatever it takes to get Angel back. Don't worry," says Iggy full of concerningly.

"Okay, thanks Iggy." I feel much better now.

"You're welcome," he says smiling.

*Two hours later*

"Can we eat now?" I ask.

"Sure," he says handing me a bunny leg and taking one for himself. I like the word bunny.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny."

"Dude, saying bunny isn't manly."

I just shrug. "Hey do you think I'm part chicken? With my yellowy feathers and everything," I ask curiously.

"Could be. You don't act like a chicken though. You're too much of a tough guy to be a chicken," he said jokingly. "Plus, chickens can't fly, so you're probably not a chicken if you can fly."

"Right. Okay. Ever wonder what kind of bird we have in us?" Yes! I'm not a cannibal. Hehehe. Canary then?

"Nah, too much thinking," he replies.

"Could I be like a canary?" I question.

"Sure, I can see that happening."

Canary it is then. Gosh, I'm so small. Canaries are so small. "Are there any other yellowy birds?"

"Most likely. I don't know."

"Okay."

*Two hours later*

"How long to Lake Mead?" I ask Iggy.

"Not sure, ten minutes, thirty, an hour?" he answers.

"Okay, so should we eat the rat now? Or wait till we get there?"

"It's one rat. We'll just eat it now," he said handing me half of the rat.

We continue flying and eating the rat.

"Rat, rat, rattity, rat, rat," I sing.

Iggy is chuckling at me, now. Hehehe.

*Twenty minutes later*

"Hey, Iggy!" I shout.

"What?" he asks curiously.

"I think I see a big lake," I say pointing. Then realizing he couldn't see my finger, I said "At like twelve o'clock."

"Alright! Let's go. Do you see any of them?"

"Not sure yet. Let's get closer."

"Hey! I think I see Fang! And Nudge too! I don't see Max though," I say.

"Huh would Max have gone," says Iggy sniffing the air. "I think I smell... beef?"

"Beef?" I ask sniffing too. "I do smell beef. Where would they get beef? Do you think there's any left?"

Iggy shrugs. I pout. I think they ate it all. Oh well.

"I think Fang sees us," I say. "Nudge sees us too."

Then Fang takes out a mirror and flashes it at us, telling us where to land.

We land clumsily onto the edge. Nudge just stares at us all and I see Fang smirk.

"You're not DEAD," she says. What? Did someone tell her we were dead?

"No, you aren't dead either, how about just 'hello'?"

"Hi guys, We couldn't stay home... there's Erasers all over the mountain. So we decided to come here. Anybody have a problem with that?"

"Nope, but how'd you find us here," says Fang

"I might have easedropped a little," says Iggy.

"Course you did."


	8. The Reunion

AN: Hey guys, so I had my sister read my story and she said it wasn't getting interesting. I'm sorry, I will try to fix it. It's just that in the last couple scenes, there wasn't really much I oculd have done. I mean really. What did you guys expect me to do? Now that I am at the parts where the rest of the flock are involved, it should be a lot more interesting. Hopefully I didn't bore anyone with the past chapters and you guys stopped reading my story. Actually, you guys have been doing that. No one has even looked at my last two chapters. Please read my story. My sister says that those chapters that you guys haven't been reading are actually more interesting. READ MY STORY!

Sorry, guys there has been something that I have been forgetting in my past updates. The disclaimer.

Sorry, so, I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did then Gazzy would have had a much bigger part in the series then he currently has.

Chapter 7: The Reunion

All of a sudden Nudge hugs me. I hug her back. Then she tackles Iggy to the ground. I laugh at him. At the same time I walk up to Fang. Will he hug me too? I'm not really sure. Fang is never really that touchy feely. Well, neither is Max. I look up at him, pleading him with my eyes. Pouting, I realize he probably won't hug me, I start to walk away. Hugging me wouldn't be very Fang like anyways.

Fang looks down at me and smiles a little. Huh. That isn't very Fang like either. "Come here, buddy," he tells me.

Yay! Fang hug! "Okay!" So, I tackle him. I'm too small to knock him over. He doesn't stumble either. Gosh, I wonder if I'll ever be strong enough to actually knock him over. Probably not. Oh well, not gonna stop me from trying. Fang chuckles. He's still very wall like, but it's Fang. What are you gonna do?

Then he and Iggy have that weird guy hug thing.

"So... when me and Iggy were getting close to here we smelled beef..." I say accusingly. I can't believe they would eat beef without us. Beef, beef, beef. I want beef now.

"Uh huh. Fang like found these kabobs. They were so yummy. They were warm too. I didn't actually eat the meat. I'm a vegetarian now. Oh, my gosh, do you see those hawks, they like eat snakes and stuff. It's so nasty. I never want to eat meat again. Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you guys are here. Ari said you guys were all dead. I'm so glad you aren't dead. I don't know what would happen if you guys were dead. It's like losing my brothers. Do you think Max is dead. I really hope Max isn't dead. You guys are alive and he said you weren't so that means that Max isn't dead, right?"

Kabobs? That sounds even yummier. "Vegetarian? But the best things in life is made of meat. Who's Ari?" Max can't be dead right? She's like my mommy. My mommy can't be dead, right?

"Ari was Jeb's son," said Fang.

"Jeb had a son?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? He's like one year younger than you and he used to follow Max around everywhere. I don't know. Maybe you don't remember, you were like four. "

"Oh, I think I remember now. Max is okay, right? Why isn't Max here anyways. I can't lose Max I mean, we can't lose Max, she's like our leader," I cry.

"It's so sad, he's an Eraser now. Max is okay, right Fang," says Nudge.

"Guys, don't worry, Max is fine, she'll be here soon," he says.

"Where'd she go?" I ask.

"She went to save a rabbit, right Fang?" Nudge said.

"A rabbit? She's been gone for like two day, for a rabbit? Are you serious?" asks an annoyed Iggy. Bunny? Maybe it was an evil bunny. With fangs and it like attacked her. A man eating bunny... that flies and eats meat...

"No, Max said it was kind of like that. Max saw a girl in trouble and she went all supergirl, and left," explained Fang.

"So... was the girl hot?" says, of course, Iggy.

"Iggy!" yells Nudge.

"What? Just curious," he replies.

"I didn't look," says Fang. "Hey, you guys see the hawks. Me and Nudge have been watching them fly, how they bank, and take off and stuff. We tried copying them and it works pretty well."

"Did FANG just say all that?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah, who are you? First you smile, then you hug me, now you're talking?" I ask.

"WHOA, whoa, whoa. FANG smiling? It's like the end of the world!" yells an over dramatic Iggy.

"Hey, that was between you and me," whispers Fang. "And I talk, just not often."

I cackle. "Sorry, Fang." He smirks at me.

"I think we should do it. The flying thing. I mean, there's really nothing else to do," announces Iggy.

*One hour of flying with the hawks later*

"Hey! Something's flying at us," says Nudge.

"Is it Max? Is it Max? Is it Max? Please be Max," I chant.

"It's too weird looking to be a bird. Yeah, looks like Max," Fang says looking.

I smile really big. Nudge had one on her face too. Fang looks kinda happier. Iggy can't really see her. But, yay! Max is here! Max is here! Max is here!

As Max got closer, Nudge started squealiing. "Max! Max! I can't believe it! CAN I believe it?"

Fang landed onto the little ledge. One after another, we glew in and landied. We scurried to the back of the cave . We are together again.

"Max!" cried Nudge hugging Max. "We were so worried... I didn't know what had happened to you and we didn't know what to do, and Fang said we were going to eat rats, and..."

"Okay, okay. Eeverything's okay" said Max. She mouthed "rats" to Fang and then Fang grinned a little. Well, I think she mouthed rats. I'm not really sure. But rats would make the most sense. Max looks back down at Nudge. "I'm just so glad to see you safe." Then she turns towards me and Iggy. Uh oh. Iggy, she's on to us! Hide behind that rock! Nah, she saw us already. "What are YOU TWO doing here? Why didn't you stay home?"

Okay, now to show Max my awesome reasoning. "We couldn't, there were Erasers all over the mountain. they were hunting for us. We'd be dead meat by now." Yup, I'm good.

"When did they start hunting for you? Right after we left?" questions Max. Darn, I thought I had it.

Um... "No," I say very slowly. I glance at Iggy. Gosh, why isn't he helping me?

"What? When did they start coming after you." Max asks suspiciously.

Uh oh. I'm dead now. Iggy help me! Why are you doing this to me. I don't know how to lie. Iggy! He's not helping me at all. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Was it... was it after the oil slick Hummer crash." Max's eyes widens. Oh darn. Yeah, we're dead for sure. Iggy is just standing there looking thoughtful. I hate you so much now Iggy. "Or maybe it was more... after the bomb," I say in a low voice and look down. Maybe she didn't hear me. Ahh, who am I kidding. She has enhanced hearing. There's no way she didn't hear me say it.

"I think it was the bomb. The definitely seemed to tick them off," Iggy finally adds.

"Bomb? BOMB? You guys set off a BOMB? Didn't that tell the Erasers exactly where you were? You should have stayed hidden!" yells Max. Yeah, she totally heard us. Let's see if I can get us off the hook. Probably not gonna happen. Worth a try.

"They already knew where we were. They'd seen all of us... they know we were in the area," I explain.

"It was just a matter of time," helps Iggy.

Max looks speechless. Yes! I did it! Haha. I'm on a roll. "Well, I'm glad you're safe," she finally says a little lamely. Fang was trying not to laugh. A speechless Max really doesn't happen very often. When it does happen, it freakin AWESOME! "You were right to come here. Smart thinking. Excellent," she continues. Cool, she forgot that we shouldn't have known where to go. Well, on the other hand, she should have expected that we would easedrop.

She hugged me. Yay! My mommy's back. She hugs Iggy, then Nudge again. "It's okay, sweetie," she tells Nudge. When Nudge finally lets go of Max, Max reaches out to try and hug Fang. Hug him! Hug him! Hug him! She hugs him. And he is still all wall like. Ehh, he's Fang. Huh, they hugged for a pretty long time. Max and Fang, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G... First comes lo...

Max interrupts me by letting go of Fang and holding out her left hand. We stacked hands and throwing our hands into the air. "To Angel!" yelled Max.

"To Angel! To Angel," we chanted.

Then one by one we spreaded our wings and threw ourselves off the cliff ledge. Here we go... Off to the School.

AN: READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	9. The Flying Rescue

AN: Yays! More people are reading my story. Thank you, guys. I love you guys.

Special thanks to Oncie's Sweetheart for being my first follower and Kat for being my fourth reviewer. I really appreciate it.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 8: The Flying Rescue

Have I mentioned how much I love flying? Well, it's freakin awesome.

"Okay, how about some quick reports?" said Max.

"I tried to find my mom," said Nudge out of nowhere. What? Did she find her mom? Do I want to find my mom? I have Max. Do I need a mom? Max is like my mom. I'm not really sure anymore.

"Whaat? Your mom?" exclaims Max.

Nudge just shrugged. "I made Fang go down to Tipisco while we were waiting for you. We found the right address. I saw a woman, and she was my kind of color, but I wasn't sure. Then the Erasers, including that dirtbag Ari, showed up, so we kicked butt and left."

"So you didn't talk to her? Umm, your mom?" asked Max.

"No," Nudge said carefully.

"Did she look nice?"Max asked curiously. It was just something all of us obsessed about. We all want to know who are parents are. I do too, I'm just not sure what to think anymore.

"I'll tell you about it later," replies Nudge. Uh oh. That meant it didn't go too well. That sucks. It's okay, right? She still has Max. That makes it okay right?

Max narrows her eyes at me and Iggy. "We know what you've been up to." I gave her a sweet, abashed smile. Does she, does she really? I don't really think so. Gosh, if she ever found out about that alarm clock, we'd be sooo dead. Well, we probably won't. because you know, I don't think we can go back. Better not mention it then.

"I think I have a tracer chip implanted in me. I'm not positive, but it showed up on an xray, and that's what it looked like." says Max. WHOA, WHOA, whoa, whoa. Did she just say what I think she said? I thought I heard xray. Did she really just say xray? What rhymes with xray? Maybe I heard it wrong. pexay, rexay, kexay, mexay. Yeah, I don't think those are words. She really did say xray. Where the heck did she get an xray. Uhhhh. Max?

All of us just stared at Max in horror. What do you expect? Xrays mean doctors and scientist. You all know how we feel about THEM. Well, maybe its a good doctor like Jeb. Still, it's kind of scary.

"You had an xray?" Fang looked at her incredulously. Kinda shocking that Fang was the first to say something, but someone had to.

Max just nodded, like it was so normal. Uh huh, or course it is. "Details later. If I do have this chip, it explains all the Erasers everywhere... but not why it's taken them four years to hunt us down. And I don't know if any of you have one." Iggy looks at her questionably.

Everyone went quiet after that. What if I have a tracer chip. Oh no. So, that means they'd know where we are at all times. Maybe it's just Max. But, what if it isn't? What if we have more than just chips? What if we have cameras inside of us? That'd be nasty and they'd see everything we see.

"Max? Do you think there's still a chance?" I say trying to be strong. I want my sister.

"I don't know, I hope so," she said being honest with me."I know I've delayed us for two days. I'm really sorry about that. I just did what I felt I had to do. But we've come this far... there's no turning back. We're going after Angel, no matter what."

We were silent after that as if we were gatthering up our courage. Here we go. Off to the school. Our worst nightmares.

A lot of the hawks that we flew with earlier, continued flying with us for a while. Hehe. We made new best friends. Birdy friends.

"We learned some stuff from the hawks. Some banking moves, how the communicate, stuff like that," Fang says seeing that Max is looking at them too.

"They're really cool. They, like, use the tips of their feathers to help aim them, and we tried it, and it was amazing. A little thing like that makes such a difference. Like, I practically didn't even kow I could move those feathers," comment Nudge. Cool, now why didn't they teach us that before?

"Can you teach us what you learned?" asked Max.

"Yeah, sure," says Fang finally back to his two word answers. Because seriously it was getting weird. I mean, talkative Fang? That's not that i didn't enjoy it while it lasted. Oh well.

Fang passed out the last of the granola bars. Yummy. He like read my mind. I was getting hungery... again. I looked down. Deserts, mountains, rivers, plains. I wonder what exactly Max did down there. I guess we'll find out later. She'll tell us when she feels like it.

We flew, mimicing the way the move, bank, soar, and dive. Bascially everything they were doing. We did eat rats earlier. So, I guess we are a lot alike. Well, we did cook our rats. Okay, we might not be that much alike. Pretty close though.

Then, before we knew it, the birds turned back around and left us. Awwh. They were cool. I liked flying about them. I'm kind of sad now. I guess they have to get back to their families. Sniff, sniff. Back to their brothers and sisters and kids and parents. I don't have a really mommy and daddy, and I might not have a sister anymore. Angel, we're coming for you. Please be okay. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Maybe she can hear me. Probably not, Most likely not. You never know. We don't know how strong her powers are. They're probably just getting stronger by the day. Who knows how far she can read minds from. Then again. If she could hear me, she'd be telling me that she's 'd tell Max that she's okay and we wouldn't be worrying as much.

Gosh, I'm so hungery. Max signaled to us and aimed herself downwards. Are we getting food? Yes! I think we're getting food. We'll we're going into the woods. Maybe we aren't getting food. Darn, I'm hungery. We landed.

"Okay, we need food. And a street map wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, " says Max.

Yes! We are getting food. Food, food, foodity, food, food.

"The school's not going to show up on any map," says Fang. Right the map. Whoops, I got distracted by the idea of the food.

"I know. But we know pretty much where it is..." said Max. We do? Oh, right, we had that Map from earlier. At home, the one with the mouse poop. I wouldn't really know. I didn't actually look at the map. "There'll be a blank space on the map, but it would still help to find roads to get there," continues Max.

All right then.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	10. Small Town Things

AN: Hey you to those who are reading my story.

Special thanks to Marena114 for favoriting and reviewing to my story.

I forgot to do the disclaimer again. Hehehe. My bad.

Anyways, here goes nothing.

ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Maximum Ride. Because if she did, Dylan would not exist, Fang would never have left, and the movie would already be out.

Thank you and enjoy the story.

Chapter 9: Small Town Things

We hiked for about fifteen minutes until we reached a small, little strip mall type thing. Gas station food? Ehh, that'll work.

"Need to get your hair done?" Fang joked to Max. She just elbowed him. Hehe. Max doesn't get her haird done, she just chops it off with kitchen scissors. I've seen it before. Almost decapitated me too. Not that she knew it. I was behind her so she didnt see me. I had to run into the living room. Gosh, that was so close. It was pretty cool, I guess. It would have been cooler if she used like a sword, like in Mulan. Yes, I like that movie. No one has to know. And no one will know.

"Well, what now? Should we keep going?" I ask.

"Let me think," she muttered."Okay, looks like we have to..."

The sound of a squealing car interrupted her. We hid behind a bush at the side of a building. A fancy looking grey car pulls up next to the little bank machine. The window opens up and loud music spills out of the car. The guy in the car is talking on a cell phone. "Shut up, you idiot! If you hadn't lost your card, I wouldn't need cash!" the man yells. He sticks the card in the punching in a code. "That's what I get for trusting you with anything! You can't handle getting dressed in the morning!"

Gosh, jerk, much? "Jerk," Nudge whispers. Yup, yes, he is.

Then, like magic the machine spits out money. Oh my gosh, a money machine. Wish I had a money tree. That'd be cool. Better yet, a burger tree. I want a burger tree! That'd be sooo cool. Mmmm, burger tree. I want a burger. Multiple burgers. And like a steak and like french fries and more stuff. Mmm, I just want meat and food, lots and lots of food.

All of a sudden, a black truck screeches into the parking lot, close to the grey shiny car. Shrinking back more into the woods a little. Wait, why? Oh, was there Erasers in that car? What's up with those Erasers and big, black cars? Maybe, they are like Fang and love black. Gosh, I can't believe Fang didn't realize that me and Iggy are wearing his clothes yet.

"He's going to go ballistic," Fang predicted quietly. So would he, when he finds out we stole his clothes. Maybe he didn't think it'd fit us. So, he didn't think it'd be his. That'd make sense. Hehe, I'm wearing mini Fang clothes.

The man leaned out of the window and cursed out the Eraser. I don't think I was supposed to hear that stuff. Oh, well.

The Eraser pulled down the window. "What'd you say, dipstick?" At least that wasn't really cursing.

Max put her hand on my shoulder. "Shhh. Shhh." Did I say something? Maybe I was whimpering.. No, nope. I was so not whimpering. Tough guys don't whimper. Maybe, I was thinking out loud. Do I do that a lot? Hopefully I don't, that'd be bad.

The guy's eyes bugged out. Haha, guy's eyes. That rhymes. Then I think steppped on the gas pedal makng his car leap forward.

The Eraser laughed both cars raced down the road. Oh my gosh, how cool would it be if we were in a race car race. That'd be so fun. We should have a race sometime.

"He gets around," said Fang quietly.

"Was Ari's hair green?" says Max. Oh, was that Ari? He really is a Eraser now. That sucks. Poor him.

"Yup," said Nudge. Um, did Fang and Nudge like switch places or something? Cause that was a really short sentence.

We looked at each other, sort of for we looked at the money machine. It was going beep, beep. Glancing around we slipped into a parking lot. None of us has ever used it before. Well, duh, we live in a canyon. Not much we can actually do.

DO YOU WANT ANOTHER TRANSACTION? the machine asked us in orange letters.

"Get cash," Fang said. No duh. Hehe, Fang is back.

"You think?" asks Max.

"Hurry," I say. Max hits the withdrawal button.

PLEASE ENTER THE AMOUNT YOU WISH TO WITHDRAW.

"Sixty dollars?" asks Max.

"He was a total jerk, take him for all he's got." says an evil Fang. Oh, no. Evil Fang. That would be horrible.

"You are evil. I like that," Max says grinning.

"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, we're ri-ich, we're gonna buy a ca-ar, oh, yeah," says a sing songy Nudge. She's even dancing a little.

Apparently these machines have a limit on how much money they can give you at a time. That sucks. Ooh, I should get a burger machine. That'd be awesome too. We're allowed to only take two hundred dollars at a time. That's still a lot. I think.

Oh no. We need the password. Maybe we'll get lucky and we can guess. Maybe it's something easy like 12345. Or like 11111.

"Oh no, did anyone see it?" Max ask. I wasn't paying enough attention. Too busy thinking of cheese burgers.

"I heard it," said Iggy slowly. Cool. Go Iggy!

"I think if we put in the wrong code more than twice, the whole thing shuts down and swallows the card," says Fang.

"Can you do it?" Max asks him.

"Um, I'll try," he says placing his hand over the keypad.

"It's okay, Ig. Just give it your best shot," said Fang supportively.

Iggy punched in five numbers. Cool, I was right. It was five numbers. Go Iggy go! Go Iggy go!

ACCESS DENIED. PLEASE CHECK YOUR PIN AND TRY AGAIN.

"Try again, you've got the best ears on the planet," Max says. Darn, so close.

Try again Iggy. You can do it. Gazzy believes in you. Do it! Do it! Do it! He concentrated more this time, placing his hand over the keypad.

Nothing's happening. Did the thing just shut down?

Suddenly the machine started making whirling sounds. Oh no! The cops are coming! Run! Hide!

Oh, the money is coming out. Nevermind. Please ignore my mental panic just then.

"Yes! Freaks rule!" exclaims Fang. Yes, yes we do.

"Grab it and go!" yells Max as Nudge stuffs her pockets with the money.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR BUSINESS. PLEASE TAKE YOUR CARD.

"Okay, thank you," says Max swiping the card before we ran and took off into the woods.

So, we getting food yet?

"Too bad we couldn't get more," says Fang.

"Let's go back to the gas station and buy a bunch of food," said Nudge. Yes! Food, food, I need food.

Max shook her head. "People there might have already seen us. We have to get out of here."

No, food? That sucks.

We were just hinding in the woods, when suddenly this guy comes up in red van. He punched in a time card. Fang and Max look at each other. Wait, what's going on?

"Money from a jerk is one thing. A car from just a guy is something else," replies Max

Wait, are we stealing a car? Cool!

"We'd only need to borrow it for a few hours, we could leave him some money as a rental fee," Fang said.

"Are we stealing that car? Let's," I say. This could be fun.

"No. We're sort of THINKING about BORROWING it." said , sure. Borrow. I'm not that innocent.

"That's like Grand Theft Auto. I saw it on TV. It's popular with kids," I say trying to help.

"Better 'borrow' it soon. I hear a chopper coming,' said Iggy. Shoot, that was fast. Maybe they're tracking us. With the chip thing. Gotta hurry and Fang started 'borrow' the car. I watch. Hehe, now I know how to hotwire a car. I don't think Max wanted me to know that. Max worked on the engine while Iggy sat in the driver's seat, pressing on the gas thing. The motor rumbled to slammed down the hood of the car and we all jump in.

"Oh, my God, none of us has ever driven a car," said Fang. No, duh.

"I've seen people drive on TV. How hard could it be? Okay guys, here goes nothing," says Max putting the car into drive.

And nothing was exactly what happened. Gosh, Max.

Finally, like twenty minutes later, we moved. Max looks kind of nervous. That's not really good. I don't think people are supposed to drive nervous. "Okay, okay, we're doing okay. I mean. it's not as ood as flying, but it beats the heck out of flying," says Max. Yeah, she isn't a very good driver. Kinda crazy, if you ask me.

Max looks at Fang. "What?" she asks.

"Could you take it easy on the hairpin turns?" he said. Seriously. I'm not really feeling good right now.

"I'm getting better, I just had to practice." Sure, Max, sure. That's not even close to true.

"I didn't know a van could go on two wheels like that. For so LONG." Nudge said. Uhh. I feel pukey.

"I don't want to barf in a borrowed car," I tell her still feeling throw upy. Gosh, Max, I thought your food was the only thing that got me pukey. I was wrong. So, so wrong.

"We need to turn east in about five hundred yards," she mutters annoyed that we don't like her driving. What? Can you blame us? She's not good. Fang should drive next time. Or maybe Iggy. Iggy might even be better. Poor Max.

About a half mile later. She pulls over. Yes! Wait are we there? "Where the heck is the road? There's no freaking road there!" yells Max. Oh nevermind. We're lost. That means more driving right? Uhh. No more driving Max. I'd like die.

"You're going by your own directional senses," says Fang. Huh? What does that mean.

"There can't be roads anywhere you FEEL like there should be a road," Iggy adds. Oh, I get it, cause the School's supposed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Max looked like she wanted to smack both of them. Haha. Do it Max! Do it!

She didn't do it. Awwh, I wanted to see someone get smacked. She sighed and started the car again. NOO! We're dirving again. Uhh. Don't kill me Max.

"I'll just have to take a less efficient route," she says.

"Argh!" she yells in frustration. Oh gosh. A frustrated Max driving a car. That's even worse.

"It's okay, Max," I say. Better a calm Max driving horribly then a frustrated Max driving even worse then horribly.

"Is she hitting the steering wheel?" asks Iggy. Yes, Iggy, yes she did.

"Look, there's a town up ahead. Let's go there, get something to eat, and find an actual map. 'Cause the wandering thing ain't workin" says Fang pointing to a sign. Yes! Yes! Thank you Fang! I love you! No more Maxy driving. And he said food. Food is always good.

Max turned off the engine. Me and Nudge sprang out the car the second she did. "We're alive!" I yell.

"WAIT! Look, we're really close to the School. This might FEEL like the middle of nowhere, but really Erasers could be anywhere and anyONE. You know that, so w have to be careful." says Max.

"We have to eat," whined Nudge. I would be whining too, but I'm too tough for that. But, I'm still really hungery, though.

"I know Nudge, we're going to. I'm just saying be really careful. Be on guard, be ready to run, okay? ANYBODY COULD BE AN ERASER," says Max gently. We nodded. Of course we will. Especially if we're going to get fed.

Max flips down the visor thingy and a pair of keys fell into her lap. Um... okay. She just stared at the keys blankly.

"Well, that'll simplify things," Fang said.

We walked into a McDonald's. Mmmmm. It smells soooo good!

"I want my room to smell just like this," Iggy said inhaling deeply. Me too.

"It would be an improvement," Max agreed. So hungery.

The fast food restaurant was crowded and nooisy. We felt nervous. There were so many people. I'm still hungery though.

"I don't eat meat anymore," Nudge announced. Max just stared at her. "Not after seeing the hawks go through rabbits and snakes and other birds. It's just icky."

I still can't believe she won't eat meat. Ehh. That won't last long. She'll go back to meat soon.

Fang stepped up and ordered three double cheeseburgers, a chocolate shake, a soda, three fries, and three apple pies.

"Feeding a crowd?" said the cashier lady.

"Yes, ma'am," Fang said sweetly. Sweet Fang? That's not normal. Not at all. Oh well.

"Okay, but you still need lots of protein," Max said. Wait what? Fang had three burgers. I don't think he needs more protein.

Max steps up. "Um, let's see. Could I have two fried chicken sandwiches, two double cheeseburgers, four fries, six apple pies, two vanilla shakes, one strawberry shake, and the two triple cheeseburgers, only hold the hamburger."

Oh, Max meant Nudge, cause she's like a vegetarian. I get it now. Gosh, I'm so slow sometimes.

"You mean, just cheese on the bun? No meat?" asked the confused cashier.

"Yes, That would be great," said Max looking over at Nudge in confirmation. She nodded.

Food, food, food, food. I need food. I stood next to Max eagerly bouncing from one foot to another. I ordered the same as Fang except I got a strawberry shake instead of chocolate.

We paid for our food and took our trays of food to the tables. The second my butt touched the seat, I started stuffing my mouth with fries. YUM! This is so gooooood.

I was half way through my second burger when I heard Max speak. "Nudge, Gazzy. Don't look up. In three seconds, jump over Fang and out that exit door."

Okay, Three...

I took a bite out of my burger...

Two...

I took one more bite...

One...

I ran out the door right behind Nudge.

The alarm was clanging. Max took off after us, followed by Fang, then Iggy. We rushed into the car. Oh no, the car. Fang, why didn't you take the wheel. Max jammed the key into the ignition. Erasers were swarming like bees out of the resturaunt and onto the parking lot. She stomped on the gas pedal and reversed really fast. We hit something. What did we hit? Was that an Eraser? I think it was an Eraser. He's okay right? I look back. Yeah, he's okay. Okay then.

She put the car into drive and we shot out into traffic. People were honking. A lot of people were honking. Oh my god. This is so scary. I feel pukey again.

"MAX!" screamed Nudge. Oh my god, is that a semitruck! We're going to hit a semitruck! We're all going to die! Max! Max! Max! We're all going to die! I'm too young to die! I don't want to die!

She swerved just in time. Then there was a screechy sound. Did we rub up against the truck. Thank you! I think I was hyperventilating for a bit.

"It's so bulky!" Max cried in frustration as we teetered on two wheels yet again trying to turn a curb. I think I'm going to be sick.

"It's a VAN," Fang said accusingly at Max.

We sped out of town getting away from traffic. Thank you!

"I'm gonna stop!" yelled Max. "Jump up and into the air as fast as you can!"

"Okay!" we yelled back. Both because we heard her and because we are SOO glad she isn't driving anymore. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please don't drive anymore. I love you Max, but you can NOT drive. Gosh, she drives at well as she cooks. Meaning she can't drive and it'll probably kill us.

Then all of a sudden she swerved the car off the road, plowing through those corn things. I thought she said she was stopping! This is NOT stopping. She started zigzagging. We bounced onto the road. Oh my gosh, this is so SCARY. Then a black car jumped right in front of us. We hit it straight on at like sixty miles an hours.

My head slammed against the back of the seat. Oh my gosh, that HURT! Oww, ow, ow, ow.

"Report," Max called weakly.

"Okay here," Fang said. His neck was all red and stuff. Almost decapitated by a seat belt.

"Okay here," said Nudge sounding scared. She was all pale and bruised.

Oh my gosh, Max is bleeding! Max is bleeding! Is she okay? She sounds okay, sort of.

"It's just my nose," she said quickly. "Head wounds bleed a lot. Look it's already stopping." I think she's lying. It doesn't look like it's stopping at all.

"I feel like, like pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain," said Iggy.

"I feel sick," I say.

All of a sudden something crashes into us. All around us, something is smashing our windows. We jumped out of the car, covering our faces.

"Run!" Max bawled. Me and Iggy shot into the air. We soared into the sky. I didn't hear anyone behind us. I looked back just to see everyone else get thrown into a chopper.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. AN: I Need Help! Please Don't Skip!

AN: Hey guys, ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I am so sorry for not updating in a couple days. I am also really, really sorry, that this is an AN chapter.

I wouldn't be doing this just because.

I am kind of stuck right now. I don't really know what to do.

So, you know, in this part of the book, Iggy and Gazzy go back to Lake Mead to get hawks to come and help them save the flock. I'm not sure how the heck they did that. I mean they can't like you know go up to the birds and like say "Hi hawks, please come with us so we can save the flock." or something. They aren't going to understand and it's not like Iggy and Gazzy can just like bait them the whole way or something like that cuz that'd be like a lot of rats and they can't carry that many rats with them. HELP ME, please?

More people are reading my story. I had 37 views to my story the other day. My highest numbers of views in one day, so far. Yays! Thank you people! That makes me happy.

Just to let you know, you guys seem to be skipping my chapter 8 or the ninth update. The one titled the Flying Rescue.

Anyways, special thanks to Kittychow for reviewing. Sorry, I didn't realize that I was spelling hungry wrong. If it bothered you, then I'm really sorry. Plus, you know he's eight and he likes food. So emphasizing the word hungry by adding the -e wouldn't be that wrong, right? Anyways, thanks. More people should be reviewing.

Again, I am really, really sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I REALLY NEED HELP! Give me advice, please.

Thank you.


	12. Birds to the Rescue

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Sorry again for taking so long to update. I took a while to think and I still couldn't think of anything.

I am also sorry that I won't be updating tomorrow because I'll be at camp. I'll try to see if I can update on Sunday, but that depends on how tired I will be then.

Thanks again to Kittychow for giving me an answer and reviewing so quickly. I really appreciate it. Also, thanks for you ideas. It helped me get my thoughts going again. Now i know what I want to do. For some reason i didn't think of the wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, if I did, I would be male and I wouldn't be in love with so many fictional characters.

I didn't forget the disclaimer this time. Hehehe. Yays!

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 10: Birds to the Rescue

"Iggy! The Erasers are throwing them into the chopper!" I cry.

"It's okay, bud. We'll save them. No worries," Iggys ays comfortingly.

"It's just us left," I cry.

"I know," Iggy says.

"We're just two guys. I'm eight and you're blind. No offense. But we can't do this alone. They'll just catch us too. What are we going to do?" I start to panic a little.

"Who says we have to do this alone?" Iggys says slowly.

"Who's going to help us? We don't know any people," I ask confused.

"Who said we're getting help from people?" Iggy questions me.

"Huh?" I'm still confused.

"Well, yiou know, our birdy friends," Iggy replies.

Birdy friends? Oh birdy friends. "You mean the hawks?"

"Yup."

"Think they'd actually help us?"

"Course they will, we're the same," he says pointing to his wings.

"No, we're not."

"Well, we're partly the same. Work with me, dude."

"Yeah, okay."

"Off to Lake Mead!" shouts Iggy.

"Maybe if we catch some rats, we can bribe them," I say encouragingly.

"Like bring a bunch or rats and throw them at the hawks while we fly?"

"Yes? Is that stupid?"

"No, but I don't think that'll work."

"Why not?"

"Because if we did that we'd have to catch a TON of rats and even if we did catch enough, there'd be no way to carry them all with us while we fly."

"Oh... What are we going to do then?"

"Well, like I said earlier, they are sort of like us, so maybe we could use that to our advantage."

"How though?"

"Well remember when Fang said he learned some stuff about how they communicate and stuff. We watched them too. We could probably use that somehow."

"Okay then. We could like talk to them and at the same time use hand motions and maybe wing motions?"

"I think that'd be good."

"So what's the wing motion for 'let's go save the flock?'"

"Uhhh... whoosh, whoose, flap wings in the direction of the school and we... um do something? Eh, we'll think about it when we get there."

"How long 'till we get there?"

"About an hour or two."

"Okay."

"How many birds are there? Maybe we CAN get enough rats."

"I don't know, fifty? One hundred? I can't see them."

"Oh well. i didn't count. Not enough rats then?"

"Nope, sorry bud."

*One hour later*

"Lake Mead up ahead," I say.

"Okay, let's land and we'll decide how to say what to them," Iggy says.

"Okay, I still have my notepad and pencil," I say, taking them out.

"Alright, what should we say to them?" Iggy says.

"We could be like 'Help,...Flock at School...Save them...This way?'" I say writing it down.

"Yeah, okay," says Iggy.

"So, how do we do that?" I ask still thinking.

"We could like frantically flap our wings with scared looks on our faces while pointing at our wings and then in the direction of the School or something," Would that work? I think it would. Okay.

"I think that'll work."

"Okay, let's do this," Iggy says.

"After we eat?" I ask, now hungry. (AN: Hehe, I spelled it right this time)

"Sure, let's catch us something. Or do you want to go dumpster diving?" Iggy asks.

Huh, what do you want to do? "Well if we catch something we could use some of them to help us convience the birds into helping us."

"Or they chew off our hands while they try to get the rats."

"Uh, yeah, that wouldn't be good," I say disgustedly, while imagining myself with no hand. Ew. Nasty. All bloody and stuff. Oh my gosh, I need my hands. If I had no hands, it'd be really bad. If I didn't have one of my hands I wouldn't be able eat as fast. I'd only be able to stuff my fast so fast with one hand. That wouldn't be very fast. I'd like starve. "Why'd you ask then?"

"We could still catch something. We just won't give hem to the birds."

"Let's go dumpster diving, then. We might find something good."

"Okay, I saw a town like a couple minutes away from here."

"Okay." We jump off the cliff and into the small town.

"Fast food resturant?

"They're the easiest."

"There's a McDonald's over there."

"Let's do this."

We swoop down and search the dumpster.

"Hey, I found a couple burgers and some pies and stuff," I say.

"Cool, jackpot. Now let's go."

"Yup, back to the cliff!"

We made our ways back to the cliff side. Then stuffed ourselves with the burgers and stuff.

"Done?" Iggy asked me.

"Yup, it's bird talking time."

"Okay," says Iggy..

"How do we call all of them, so they listen?" I ask.

"We could just fly up to them and just ask them for help."

"Okay."

We fly into the air and start flapping our wings like crazy.

"Nothing's happening..." I whisper.

"Wait for it..." he replies.

Flap, flap, flap, flap, flap, flap.

Hey, I think they see us! Cool. I didn't think this it'll work.

"Iggy they see us," I say.

"Keep flapping and then start doing what we said we do earlier," Iggy whispers back.

"Okay"

I continue flapping like crazy while pointing at my wings and in the direction of the School.

"Let's head in that direction then. We'll see if they follow us," says Iggy.

"Okay."

We fly off into the direction of the School.

"They're not following us..." I say.

"They will. Just keep flying. They will," Iggy says.

We wait for a little bit.

Ooh. Ooh. "Iggy, they're coming! They're coming!"

"Yeah!" Iggy yells.

"They're following, they're following, they're following, they're following us!" I sing. "We're off, we're off, we're off to save the flock! Bird power!" Haha. I'm happy right now. Everything is going to be okay. Plus the hawks are really cool. You know, as long as they don't eat us.

"How do we make sure they keep following us?" I ask.

"Umm... we could, um... fly fast and act like we're going on a mission."

"We are on a mission."

"Exactly."

"Okay." We do exactly that.

*One and a half hours later of frantic flying*

"Are we getting close yet?" I ask.

"Yup, I think so," Iggy replies.

"What does it look like again? I don't really remember."

"How the heck would I know?"

"Sorry.' I forgot he was blind for a sec.

"It's fine, bud. No worries."

"Hey, I think I see it. It's like a big white building."

"Yes!"

Wait? The Erasers are taking out something. Some cages? What's in there? "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Iggy asks.

"Max! Fang! Nudge! Angel! They're in a cage! The Erasers are taking them outside." I cry.

"Well, that'd make it better and easier for us, right?"

"Right, Let's do this."

AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	13. No More School

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Sorry, I took two more days longer then I said I would, but I'm back now.

The first day was because I was busy being depressed because my dad didn't buy me Nevermore because Target said they didn't carry it until a couple days later. I checked the website, they totally had it. They were just being stupid.. Then yesterday, I was all excited about Nevermore, finished reading Nevermore in my record time of reading a Max Ride book of two hours and twenty three minutes, and I didn't feel like writing. Yes, I do keep track of my readings. Yes, it is nerdy. And no I don't really care. Hehehe.

For anyone that was wondering.

NEVERMORE WAS FREAKIN AWESOME! I absolutely loved it! It was amazing! It also scared the crap out of me a couple times. But it's sooo good.

I thought it was better then Max, Fang, Angel, and The Final Warning combined. I kinda thought it was better than The Angel Experiment. It was really, really good.

Read it people! It's totally worth it.

Gazzy still didn't have that much of a bigger role in the series though, there was a little bit of Mylan romance and kissing, and Iggy didn't get his sight back. Those are my only things that I didn't really like.

Sorry for my Nevermore rant. I'm just really happy about it right now.

Anyways, thank you to anyone who is reading my story.

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Maximum Ride, because if she did this she wouldn't the nerdy, clumsey she that she obviously is.

Chapter 11: No More School

We came just in time to see Ari kicking Max's crate. She landed upside down next to Angel's. ANGEL! She's okay!

"Birds attack," I cackle. "Save the Flock, save the Flock!"

'_You're OKAY!' _I thought loudly to her. My sisters okay. Everything is going to be okay.

Max unlatched Angel's crate. "Go! Go! Don't argue!" she yells.

Angel got out just as Ari slammed into it.

I looked back and saw the huge birds tearing into Eraser flesh. At least that won't kill them, right? I will just cause them pain. Yes, pain not death. They aren't going to die.

Oh, no they're chasing after Angel! Angel, Angel, Angel!

"Angel! Get out of here!" yelled Max racing towards her. Max grabbed Angel by the waist and threw her into the air. I flew at her and hugged her hard.

"I might have missed you a little bit." I say.

"Missed you, too," she replies.

Max opened Fang's crate. Just as the whitecoats attacked her. She can take it, She's Max. A teenage girl with enhanced strength. Those whitecoats are nothing against her. She backhanded one and kicked the other. They just dropped. Yeah! Max! Fang bursts out of his cage, grabbing a whitecoat, slamming him against a crate, and punching the dude in the face in just a matter of seconds. That was AWESOME! Go Fang! Go Fang! Go Fang!

She got Nudge out just as me and Iggy led our birdy friends for round two.

One of the girl whitecoats started getting up. Just as she got to her feet Max jump at her and roundhouse kicked her in the chest. Go Max! Go Max!

"Think of this as an occupational hazard, you witch!" she says.

Fang smashed Ari sideways with a kick, punches him in the face, then smashes him with a crate, Oh my gosh, Fang fights so awesomely!

Max finally shot into the air with the rest of us with Fang close behind.

Oh no! An Eraser just pulled out a gun.

"Fang! Iggy! Gazzy! Let's go! Go, go, go!" yells Max. You don't have to tell me twice.

The battle was over and we are all together again. Just like it should be. Angel smiles at me.

We flew high into the air. The hawks flying close behind us.

"One, two, three, four, five," counted Max. Yup all together.

"Fang!" yelled Max. What? What's wrong? Did we lose someone? "Get Angel!"

What's wrong with Angel? I look at her. Oh, she's flying but she's kind of losing altitude. Immediately I flew to her side and Fang held her other side, rising into the air.

More whitecoats and Erasers and stuff were came out of the building like fish. Mmmm, fish. I'm hungery.

"Max!" someone yelled.

I looked. Is that Jeb? What is HE doing here? TRAITOR! He's one of THEM!

"Maximum!" he yells again. "Max! Please! This was all a test! Don't you get it? You were SAFE here! You have to trust me... I'm the only one you CAN trust! Please! Come back... Let me explain!" What the heck is he talking about? Safe? At the School? That's like... like...like... I don't know what it's like, but it's not true.

She just looked at him like he's crazy. Well, duh. That was all crazy talk just there. I saw her face. She looks so sad, so... so... betrayed. Poor Max. He was like Max's daddy.

"I don't think so," she finally says tiredly. Poor Max.

Two hours later we made it back to Lake Mead. This could be like our second home. It's pretty awesome here.

Angel collapsed onto the cliff ledge and Max sank down with her, stroking her hair.

"I thought I would never see you again, They did all kinds of horrible kinds of stuff to me, Max. Terrible. Terrible. Terrible," Angel says. I hate those stupid whitecoats! How dare they touch and hurt my sister!

"I would never quit trying to get you back. There's no way I would ever let them keep you. They would have to kill me first," Max says.

"They almost did," Angel says sniffling. They held each other for a long time.

"This is how it should be forever, all of it together," Iggy says.

Max hold out her left fist. Fang comes over from leaning against a wall overlooking the canyon, and stacked his fist on top of hers. One by one, we joined her.

"I'm just... so thankful," Max starts. Nudge looks a little surprised "I mean, this makes me realize how much we all need one another. I need ALL of you . I love you all. But five of us, or three of us, or just two of us isn't us. Us is all six." Sniff, sniff. That was so beautiful.

"I love you too, Max! I love all of us too," announces Nudge throwing her arms around her.

"Yeah, me too. I don't care if we have our house, or a cliff ledge, or a cardboard box. Home is wherever we all are, together," I cry hugging Max happily.

Soon, we all fell asleep, just to wake up to rain. Desert rain. We scambled to the ledge, ran around, while the rain poured over us. Opening our arms to the sky, the rain washed away our tears, blood, dirt, and horrible memories. If only for just a little while, we were happy and clean. It's kind of cold but who the heck cares.

Max shivered a little. Fang rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. She stares up at him smiling. Awwh, they're so cute together. No one heard that. I didn't say anything. Cause you know, I'm a guy and guys don't like romance. Romance is for girls. Yeah, I didn't say anything.

"I heard you," whispers Angel.

"No you didn't. You heard nothing," I whisper back.

"Okay, sure," she whispers back.

"Jeb knows our house," Max says softly.

Fang nods. "Can't ever go back. Guess we need a new home."

"Yes," she says closing her eyes thinking. "East, We'll go east." What's in the east? Guess we'll find out soon.

We take off, a new adventure awaits. Hopefully we come back here.

AN: READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW! R & R guys!


	14. Ups and Downs

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

You guys kind of skipped a chapter again.

Anyways, thank you Kittychow for reviewing. I only have nine reviews so far and three of them are from you. Thank you for giving me feedback when I need it and even when I don't they still make me happy. If you had a fanfiction account instead of being a guest, I probably would of written you a really long PM. Thanks. Love you.

Also, thanks to Sonia English for reviewing too.

Don't underestimate your reviews just cuz I made that sort of long comment to kittychow above. Reviews make me happy and a happy me make this me try a little bit harder to make this story the best possible, it help keep my thoughts flowing, and makes me want to update faster. Cuz I'm not really a writer, I'm a reader. I just have so many ideas and I spend so much time on fanfiction, that I knew I had to write something. This is actually the first thing I've ever written using any kind of dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

Okays, enjoy the story.

Chapter 12: Ups and Downs

"I'm hungry," I say waking up.

"Course you are," replies Max smiling.

"So what's for breakfast," I ask.

"We'll go that town and see what we can find," she says.

"So dumpster diving again?" asks Nudge.

"No, maybe we should celebrate a little. Maybe a small little resturant or something," Max says.

"Yes!" me and Nudge yell excitedly.

"Let's go!" Iggy yells.

We took off. Off to the food. Food, food, food, food.

Flying, flying, flying. How I love to fly. Warm and cool at the same time. Flying is so awesome.

"Town's up ahead," says Fang.

We land. Max and Fang look at each other. Then at the IHOP. Yes! We're going to IHOP. IHOP, IHOP, IHOP, IHOP.

"Let's go to IHOP," says Max. "Anyone, not okay with that?"

No one answers.

"To IHOP then," she says.

"YAY!" me and Nudge yell.

"So, we have money?" asks Angel.

"Yeah, we 'borrowed' from this jerky guy at the bank," I say. Angel is back, Angel is back, Angel is back. She's still a little hurt looking and a little black and blue, but she's here and that's all that really matters.

"Oh," she says.

We enter the resturaunt.

I got a meat lovers omelette, Fang got waffles, Max got chocolate chip pancakes, Nudge got crepes, Iggy got strawberry pancakes, and Angel got buttermilk pancakes.

We stuffed ourselves with the awesomey goodness and left with our tummies full.

We take to the skies.

Gosh, I love flying.

"God!" Nudge yelled. God? God is here? Oh my gosh, where is he? "It's just so, so,... you know?" Oh, she meant the awesomeness of flying. Nevermind then.

"Yeah, I know," Max says grinning.

"I mean, the air, and we're up so high, and no one's after us, and we're all together, and we hit IHOP for breakfast. I mean, God, we're just up here, and it's so cool, and down below kids are stuck in school or, like cleaning their rooms. I used to hate cleaning my room.," rambles Nudge.

Hmm, I don't think I ever cleaned my room. Was it ever clean? Nope, don't think it was.

All of a sudden Max made a choking sound and some weird whimper slash screaming sound. Oh my gosh, what's happening? Was it the pancakes? Oh my gosh, the chocolate in the pancakes or maybe what they did to her at the school. Oh noes! After everything are we still going to lose Max? Oh no!

"MAX!" Nudge screamed. Then suddenly Max just started falling out of the sky.

Iggy looks confused and scared. I'm scared too. "Fang, help Max!" I cry.

He takes off after her and catches her before she goes splat. What's wrong with Max? We were just so happy, then this happens. This sucks! Poor Max, please don't let us lose Max. I can't lose my mommy.

Fang carries her up. "Man, you weigh a freaking ton. What've you been eating, rocks?" he jokes.

"Why, is your head missing some?" she croaks. Fang almost smiles. Oh gosh, she's okay, she's going to be okay. I'm not losing my mommy, not yet.

"Ma, are you okay?" Nudge asks all scared.

"Uh huh. Find a place to land. Please?" she manages.

We land in the forest. Max still looks really weak and kind of groggy. I hope she's okay.

We set up camp.

"Yo, watch it! Clear more of that brush away... we don't want the whole forest to burn down," Maxsays an hour later. SHE'S BETTER! YAY!

"Guess you're feeling like your old self," Fang mutters kicking away the branches and stuff around the place where Iggy is lighting the fire.

She shot him a look, then helped Nudge and Angel surround the pile with rocks and stuff.

Twenty minutes later we just started cooking a bunch of stuff on sticks. It was fun.

I grab the bologna and started roasting is spelled wierd. What's with the -g and the -a? It's so wierd. Oh wells, food is food.

I eat it. "This isn't half bad," I say.

"Don't do bananas," Nudge says scraping some mushy stuff into the bushes.

"S'mores," Max coos happily. She's happy now. That's good then. She takes a bite and moans a little.

"This is nice. It's like summer camp," I say happily.

"Yeah, Camp Bummer, for wayward mutants," Fang says. Gosh, Fang, way to bring me down.

Max nudged his leg. Get it Nudged. Like she's sitting right there. Nevermind.

"It's better than that. This is cool." Max says making me feel better.

Fang just shrugs like 'okay, whatever' while twirling around his bacon over the fire. Wait... BACON? We had bacon?

Max leaned back and I think she fell asleep. Good for her.

Time for some bacon.

"Fang, pass me bacon," I say.

"Nope, sorry all gone," he says.

What? No bacon? Darn it! Hurmph!

Fang chuckles and pats me on the back.

I'll just eat more bologna then. Kinda close, right? No not really.

A couple minutes later Angel taps Max on the knee. "Max, wake up."

"I'm awake," jumps Max. Angel crawls into her lap. Max wraps her arms around Angel and she strokes her hair. "What's up, Angel?"

"I've got a secret. From when I was at the School. It's about us. Where we come from?" she says quietly.

Uh, what? "What do you mean, sweetie?" Max asks.

"I heard stuff, " she whispers.

"Stuff people said or stuff peopleTHOUGHT?" Max asks. I'm kind of scared now.

"Stuff people thought," she said tiredly. "No, I want to tell you now." She obviously read someone's thoughts just then. Ehh, wasn't me. Although she does look really tired. "I mean, it's just stuff I sort of heard. I didn't understarnd all of it... chunks were missing. And it was from a couple different people."

"From Jeb?" Max asked. Gosh, his betrayl must of really hurt her. It hurts to me, but it must really, really hurt Max. Poor Max.

"No, I didn't anything from him at all. Nothing. It was like he was dead," Angel says. Um... That's kind of weird. Scary weird. "They kept doing tests, you know, and they were thinking about me, about the flock, like, wondering where you were and if you would try to come get me."

"Which we did," Max says proudly.

"Yeah, anyways, I found out that another place has information about us... like where we came from."

WHAT? I shot up.

"Whaat? Like our life span? Or where they got our DNA?" asks Max. Life span? Oh my gosh, how long would we have in this world. I think I'm hyperventilating a little. Calm Gazzy, calm, calm. No use thinking of that now.

She nods.

"Well, spill it!" yells Iggy.

I smack him. "Don't yell at my sister," I mutter as theateningly as I can.

"They have files on us, Like the main files. They're in New York. At a place called the institute," she says.

"The Institute? In New York city or upstate New York?" Max asks.

"I don't know, I think it was called the Institute. The Living Institute or something," Angel says.

Fang and Max looks at each other. She nods. I think we might be going to New York. Cool, I guess.

"There's more," Angel says. Wait? There's more? What more could there possibly be? "You know how we always talk about our parents but didn't really know if we were made in test tubes?" Angel asks. Max nods. Where is she going with this? Is she saying we aren't test tube babies.

"I saw my name in Jeb's old files, I really did," says Nudge.

"I know Nudge, listen to Angel for a bit," Max says.

"Nudge is right, we did have parents... real parents. We weren't made in test tubes. We were born, like real babies. We were born from human mothers," she says.

What? What? What? What?

"You've sat on this since yesterday? What's the matter with you? Just because you are the youngest doesn't mean you have to be the dumbest," yells an angery Iggy. God, now I'm mad at HIM. I punch him hard in the arm.

"My sister... is not ... dumb," I say to him.

"Look... Let's all calm down and let Angel talk. Can you tell us everything you heard?" says Max.

"I've only got bits and pieces," she says uncomfortably.

"See? You scared her..." I hiss to Iggy.

"Okay, fine, just don't hit me again," he says to me.

"I'm sorry, everybody, I've just felt yucky... and it all makes me really, really sad too. I don't wanna cry again. Awhh, I'm crying again." Nooo! No cry. Sniff... Please don't cry.

"It's okay Angel. We understand . You're safe now, here with us," says Fang.

I edge closer to Max and hold on to her belt loop trying not to cry. She put her arm around me. I think I feel better now.

"It sounded like we came from different places, different hospitals. But they got us after we were born. We weren't test tube babies," Angel says.

"How did they get us and how did they get the bird genes into us?" ask Fang.

"I didn't really understand, it sounded like... like they got the genes into us BEFORE we were born somehow. With a test? An amino... ammo..."

"Amniocentesis?" Max asks. A what? Amnionseto... annio... anno... ammo...what? Max kind of looks creeped out. Maybe I don't want to know.

"Yeah, that's it, and somehow they got the bird genes into us with it," says Angel.

"It's okay keep going," she says. "So we got born, and the doctors gave us to the school. I heard... I heard that they told Nudge's mom and dad that she had died, but she hadn't."

"I did have a mom and dad, I did!" says Nudge.

"And Iggy's mom..." she continues and Iggy tenses. "Died, she died when he was born." Oh... Iggy looks so sad. He looks like he might cry... poor Iggy.

"What about us? How could they get both of us, two years apart?" I ask her.

She looks sad. Do I want to know anymore? "Our parents gave us to the School THEMSELVES," she says crying.

"What?" What? What? I say.

"They WANTED to help the school, they LET them put bird genes into us. And gave us away for money," she finishes. I didn't want to know. No! No! No! No! I didn't want to know? I burst into tears against Max.

"Did you hear anything about me? Or Max?"I hear Fang say. Like he was far away.

"Your mom thought you died, like Nudge, she was a teenager. They don't know who your dad was, but they told your mom you died," Angel says still sniffling.

The stick Fang was holding snapped in his hands. He looks sad too.

"What about me?" says Max clearing her throat.

Angel blinked up at her. "I didn't hear anything about you, Max. Nothing. I'm real sorry."

Oh...

"They sold us! For money. I hate them!" I say.

"It's okay Gazzy. Everything will be okay," Max says.

"Stupid, stupid evil jerks."

"I know."

"They probably got a lot of money for us, you know since they sold us two times. I hate them. I don't want to know them."

"I'm sorry, Gazzy."

"Two! Like once wasn't enough."

"Gaz, it's okay."

"I hate them! I hate them!"

"I know."

"How could the do this to us? Why? Why? Why?"

"I don't know Gaz, I really don't know."

"Guess they cared more about money then their own children. Well obviously, cause they SOLD US!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's like they didn't have a heart or something."

"I know, Gazzy."

"They didn't even care."

"It's okay"

"Gave us away like we were just things."

"I know."

"Sold us for money."

"I know Gaz."

"Stupid, evil, jerks. I hate them all!"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe it. They gave us away. They must be sick, sick jerks. I'm glad I don't know them."

"I'm sorry, Gazzy." she says ruffling my hair and hugged my shoulders while I cry. "Angel? It's late, sweetie. Why don't you try to get some sleep? Actually, we could all use an early night."

"I'm going to sleep too, I just want this day to end," Nudge says.

Max held out her fist and we stacked it. Anger curled down where she was and I got down next to her and fell to sleep.

*The next morning*

"Yo! Up and at em!" yells Max. Then she started kicking us awake.

Gosh, maybe I should of went to Fang with my ramblings. Cause, I think Max used up all of her sympathies with me last night. Cause, MAN, she kicked me hard! Then she started popping popcorn.

"We're headed for the Big Apple, guys. The city that never sleeps. I think we're maybe six, seven hours away."

Then twenty minutes later and we started taking off. Off to New York Citay!

Suddenly Max cries out and falls out of the sky again, before she got herself off the ground. Oh no!

Fang held onto her. Touching her shoulders. "Max? Is it like before?" he says gently.

She just sits there in pain for a while. What am I supposed to do? What are we supposed to do? I'm scared. Max, please be okay.

Then she got up and ran to the bushes and barfed. Then she layed down and gasped for a bit.

"Max, what is the MATTER with you?" Angel asks her sounding scared.

"Think you should see a doctor?" asks Fang.

"Oh, yes, THAT'S a good idea," she says weakly. It is? We're going to the doctor? "We need to let more people in authority know about us." Oh, she's being sarcastic.

"Look," Fang began, but she cut him up.

"I'm okay now, maybe it's a stomache bug or something. Let's just go to New York."

Fang gave her a long look, shrugged, then motioned me to take off. I did. "After you," he says to her.

Once we were airborne Nudge asked her if she was okay. She nods. "I've been thinking about my mom and dad. I bet... if they've been thinking I died eleven years ago, then I bet they would be pretty happy to see me again, right? I mean if all this time they wished I had gone home with them and grown up... then they would be pretty hapy to see me, wouldn't they?" says Nudge. "Unless. I mean... I guess I'm not what they would be expecting, huh? It's not my fault or anything, but I mean, I've got wings. They might not want me if I have wings and am so wierd and all. Maybe they just want a normal daughter, and if I'm wierd, they wouldn't want me back anyways. What do you think Max?"

"I don't know, Nudge, it seems like if they're your parents, then they should love you no matter what, even if you're different."

Mine didn't love me. If they did, they would have given us up. Stupid jerks.

Dang it, now I feel all sad again.

'_It's okay, everything is okay,_' I hear a voice in my mind. It sounds like Angel. Angel? '_Yeah._'

"Oh, okay," I say.

"What?" Max asks me.

"Nothing."

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It'd make me happy. My Fang plushie would be really happy if you did. So review.


	15. Such an Awesome City

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I kinda spent an entire day watching pokemon. The first and best season, by the way, then I lost track of time and my aunt asked us if we wanted to play some badminton. I went with my sister and aunt. We played badminton until one in the morning, so I didn't feel like updating that early in the morning.

Forgive me.

Thanks to Kittychow again, and to answer your question, yes Iggy does find his parents but they tried to exploit his wings and his talents for money so he left. Did I mention that I love you.

Hehehe, I love using my obsessive knowledge of Max Ride. I don't get to use it a lot.

Anyone read Nevermore yet? I haven't heard a lot of people talk about it yet. I've heard like one or two people and they hated it.

I thought it was amazing. Hehehe.

I just put up the first chapter of my new story called Angel's Toy Story. It's basically Angel's telepathic and evil stuffed animals coming to life and taking over people's minds and plotting to rule the world. It'd make me happy if you guys read my new story too.

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Max Ride or any of the characters, cuz if she did Ari wouldn't have died and brought back to life so many freakin times. I mean seriously poor Ari. He should have just let the poor guy die in peace.

Anyways.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 13: Such an Awesome City

New York Citaaayy! It's so bright and colorful. So many rainbow colored dots. Blinking here and there. It's so pretty.

"Oh my, God," muttered Max staring at the city.

Fang comes up to Max. "That's a lot of people."

I think I feel kind of claustrophobic right now. Okay, don't stare at the people. Stare at the blinking lights, Gazzy, just stare at the blinking lights. Okay, I feel better now.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I want to go down there! I want to walk on Fifth Avenue! I want to go to museums! Do we have money left? Can we get something to eat? Can we, like, go shopping?" says Nudge.

Food? Yes, let's go get food. Food is good. Food is my favorite word. I like food.

"We have some money. We can get something to eat. But remember, we're here to find the Institute," says Max.

Nudge nods.

What? What did she say? All I heard was we were going to go eat.

_'She said remember that we are just here to find the institute,' _Angel said in my mind.

Right, right. Okay. Yay, food!

Angel smiles at me.

"What's that sound? It sounds like music. Is there music below us? How could we hear it, way up here?" Iggy asked concentrating.

Music? I consentrate and look down. I do hear music. Cool.

"I think it must be a concert. In the park. An ourdoor concert," explains Max.

"Oh, so cool! Can we go? Please, Max, please? A real concert!" cried Nudge. Hehehe. She's bouncing up and down in the air. I'm gonna try that too. Bounce, bounce, bounce. Hey? This is fun? Bounce, bounce, bounce. I fell a couple feet. Woops, I forgot to flap. Hehehe. Gonna stop now before I fall and go splat. Splat on the blinky lights.

Angel giggles at me. What?

She just shakes her head at me, smiling.

Whatever. I don't understand her. Never did. Oh well.

We fly to a dark spot at the park to land.

"Yes. Try to come down right behind a floodlight beam, so we won't be seen," says Max.

Wow. The music is so lound. This is so cool! Giant speakers and the ground feels like it's vibrating.

"What concert is this?" Iggy asks.

"It's the Taylor Twins," Max reports back to us. Yes! Yes! Whoop, whoop! I love the Taylor Twins.

I can't see anything. I'm too short.

"Hey, Gaz, come here," Iggy says loudly next to me.

"Okay!" I yell.

He hands me a lighter. Cool!

Suddenly, I am lifted off the ground. Ahhh! I'm getting kidnapped. No! I kicked whoever it was. He grunts.

"Dude! Gaz, it's me Iggy!" Iggy says.

"Oh! Sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay. Just climb up on my shoulders," Iggy says.

"Okay," I said.

I climb up onto his shoulders. Cool! I can see everything from here. I took out the lighter that Iggy gave me. Waving it in time with the music. Hahaha. This is so much fun. Concerts are fun. This is fun.

I looked down at Max, smiling.

*An hour later*

The concert is over. That was really fun! We flew up into the sky.

"That was awesome. I can't believe how many people there are, all crowded into one place. I mean, listen... There's no silence, ever. I can hear people and traffic and sirens and dogs barking. I mean, it was always so quiet at home," rambles Nudge.

"Too quiet," I say. Like somethings just sitting there waiting to jump out at you.

"Well, I hate it. When it's quiet, I can tell where the heck things are, people are, where echoes are bouncing off. Here I'm just surrounded with a thick, smothering wall of sound. I want to get out of here," Iggy says.

Oh, I feel bad now. Poor, Iggy. Sorry Iggy.

"Oh, Iggy, no! This place is so cool. You'll get used to it," Nudge says. I don't think he would.

"We're here to find out what we can about the Institute. I'm sorry Iggy, but maybe you'll get a little more used to it soon. And Nudge, this isn't a pleasure trip. Our goal is to find the Institute."

"How are we going to do that?' Angel asked.

"I have a plan," Max says firmly. Cool, okay. We're all set then.

We slept in central park. In trees. I like sleeping in trees. They aren't as comfy as beds but it makes me feel for like a bird. Our natural habitat. Hehe, we should build a nest. A giant nest in a giant tree. Or a tree house. Oh my gosh, tree houses. We should totally build tree houses. That'd be so COOL! I'll ask Max later.

We stack fists.

I lay on the branch above Iggy, with my eyes closed. "Sorry, you don't like it here. And we made you go to that concert. It was really loud. Does it make your ears hurt? We could get you like ear muffs or something," I whisper to him cause you know, we're supposed to be be asleep right now. Well maybe not Iggy, because he as old as Fang and Max. They don't have bed times. I'm supposed to be asleep. Eh, oh well.

"It's okay, I won't completely get used to it. But, after a while it gets a little better, don't worry. You had fun, right?" Iggy says. I nod. "See? Everythings okay, then."

"Okay, if you say so," I say. "Still want the ear muffs? We can ask Max."

"Nah, who wears ear muffs in the summer?"

"Okay, then. Night Iggy."

"Night Gaz."

I woke up up in a tree. I woke up in a tree. This is so cool.

We walk around New York Ciry.

There are runners, people on bikes and on horses, going all around.

People walked their dogs and strollers.

People on skates and oh, man, a lady with like ten poodles.

"Hey Iggy?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think ear muffs would look that weird here,, you'd like blend in fine," I say.

Iggy laughs. "Still not gonna wear ear muffs."

"Okay, then." I say.

"That lady has six poodles! Who needs six poodles?" hisses Nudge.

"Maybe she sells them to kids with big, wide eyes," said Max. Wait? Is she talking about me. Oh my gosh, we should each a poodle and like shave it to make them look like us. I'd name it uh... uh... beans. Yeah, beans. Beans the poodle.

"Beans?" whispers Angel.

"Yup, Beans," I say. She just laughs at me.

"Something smells awesome," Iggy says sniffing trying to find the source. I start doing that too. Oooh, something does smell good. Sooo, good. "What is that? It's over there. " Iggy points to the left.

We look where Iggy points.

"There's a guy selling food. It says honey roasted peanuts," Max says. Mmmmm. Peanuts. Hehe, peanuts are kind of like beans. Beans, the poodle.

_'Really?' _Angel thinks to me.

I just nod and cackle.

"I am so there. Can i have some money," Iggy says.

Iggy, Angel, and Max went to buy six bags of peanuts.

"Look, a clown sellng balloons," I say.

Me, Fang, and Nudge go look at him.

"Iggy, heads up, go get the others," Max says. What? What's going on. He puts his hands on my shoulders. We picked up our speed. "Run!" she yells.

Whoa! I almost hit a skater guy.

"Four of them. Pour it on guys!" yells Fang. Four of what? What's chasing us? I look back. Men? Why would they be chasing us? Are the whitecoats?

"Six of them!" Max yells.

"They're too fast, maybe we should fly," Fang says. "Eight of them!"

"Left!" yells Iggy.

Zoo! A zoo! So cool!

"Merge," whispers Max.

"School day, no unauthorized adults. Oh you're a chaperone? Yeah? Show me your pass," the police officer said to the guys that were chasing us.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Yes! School day only! Yes! I love this place!" I yell.

"The zoo! I've always wanted to see a zoo! I've only read about em and seen them on TV. This is so great! Thanks, Max!" yells Nudge.

"Come on let's get further in. Put some distance between us and them. Jeez, was that a lion? Please tell me it's behind bars," Iggy says.

"It's a ZOO, Iggy. EVERYTHING is behind bars," Nudge says.

"Oh, man, look at that polar bear!" I say staring at the fluffy thng.

'_Did you just say fluffy?_'Angel asks.

"Man, I'd love to have a pool," I say.

Angel glares at me for ignoring her, I just cackle some for.

"That would be so cool," Max says rubbing my shoulder.

After a while of looking at all these animals, Max finally says something. "Can we leave? I just... want to get out of here."

"You look kind of green," I say. Did she see something nasty. I saw this elephant pooing. Maybe she say that.

"Yeah, can we split before I upchuck in front of all the impressionable kids," Max says.

"Over here," Fang says pointing to the hole between too big rocks.

We got out of there without problem.

"You know what I like about New York? It's full of New Yorkers that are freakier than we are," I say chewing on my hot dog. Mmmm, hot dog.

"So we blend?" Iggy says licking his ice cream.

"See? Ear muffs would blend," I whisper.

"Dude, cut it with the ear muffs," Iggy whispers back.

"More or less. Of course that won't help with the Erasers," Max says.

"Speaking of which, we seem to be dealing with version 6.0," says Fang.

Oh, those guys are Erasers. I feel kind of stupid now. Course they were Erasers.

"I was thinking the same thing. This year's batch looks more human. And there are females. Which is a bummer," Max says.

"Yeah, We all know how bloodthirsty females are. Dirty fighting and so on," Fang says.

I cackle. Yup.

Angel glares at me too.

Oh well.

AN: I would have made this chapter longer but it's such a weird spot in the book to go from. I wanted to go to the spot where Gazzy and the little kids find out about the voice, but then the chapter would have been too long. Sorry.

Oh my gosh, I started writing this chapter after my first chapter of Angel's Toy Story. I've been staring the page for a while and the whole time, I didn't feel like starting it cuz I didn't know if I could make it creepy enough. But oh my gosh, the whole time I was writing I was like creeping myself out. I let my sister read it and she found it creepy too. Gosh, I didn't know I could write something like that.

Read my story.

Anyways. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	16. The Library

thanAN: Hi ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you guys for reading my story. Yesterday I got my highest number of viewers in one day so far. So thanks. 41 viewers. hehe. Yays!

So, Kittychow, thank you again. You were the only one that read my last update, if you want you should read it again, cuz after you read it I actually added more stuff to it. Just letting you know, so this one doesn't confuse you. Also, thank you for reviewing. it's okay. just read STWAOES cuz that one is actually my favorite. I'm kind of undecided now that Nevermore came out though. Maybe it might not be my favorite anymore. I'll think about it.

For those of you that haven't read Nevermore and do not want to know at the moment if Fang comes back and if the book ends in FAX or not, then skip the next part.

SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!

...Fang comes back and it does ends in FAX...

END SPOILER!

It wasn't a really big spoiler, but it is still a spoiler, so I just warned you just in case.

Thank you xXxEmo NerdxXx for reviewing, favoriting me, following me, and following my story. This means a lot. I love you!

No worries Kittychow, I still love you too.

Anyways, enjoy the story.

Chapter 14: The Library

"Can I have a burrito? What's a nish? I can have a burrito, right?" Nudge said. I want a burrito. Yummy.

"Ka-nish. It's like a square of mashed potatoes, fried," Max says looking in different directions. That sounds yummy too.

"What's sauerkraut?" Angel asked.

"You don't want it, trust me," Max says.

'i think it's the yellow stuff' I think to her.

She nods at me.

Max bought each of us burritos. Warm burritos. Mmmmm. I take a bite. Hot, hot, hot. Tongue burning. Hot, hot, hot. So hot.

Angel laughs at me.

I glare at her.

"I like being able to just buy food as we walk along. If you walk a couple blocks, there's someone selling food. And delis. I love delies! They're everywhere! Everywhere you go, there's everything you need: food delis, banks, subway stops, buses, cool stores, fruit stands right on the street. This is the best place, I'm telling you. Maybe we should always live here,," rambles Nudge and I completely agree.

"It would certainly be convenient for the Erasers. They wouldn't have to track us down in the middle of nowhere," says Max. Gosh, Max. I love you but you are such a downer sometimes.

Nudge frowns and Angel takes her hand.

"But you're right, Nudge. I know what you mean," says Max. At least she tried to fix it this time. I guess.

Suddenly she just stops.

Fang looks at her. "That pain?" he asked worried.

She shakes her head and inhales a little? "COOKIES!"

What? Cookies? I mean I want cookies, but... what?

She spins around looking for the cookies, I think. "I must have cookies."

uh huh. Okay, this is NOT normal. We just stare at her. Who is this and what has she done with the real Max.

Max goes in the store and buys us or her a bag of Mrs. Field's cookies. She gave us some. Mmmm. These are yummy. Chocolatey goodness. Maybe this is still Max. Oh my gosh, what if they're all clones or something. Eh, probably not.

We walk some more. Gosh, all this walking is tiring. I rather fly.

"So what's the big plan for finding the institute?" Iggy asked Max.

"I'm tired of walking. Can we just sit for a minute?" says Nudge sitting down before Max said anything.

"Uh..." Max says.

Me and Angel sit down next to Nudge.

"How about a phone book? Everyone once in a while I see one," Fang says.

"Yeah, that's a possibility," Max says.

"So, what are we going to do?" Iggy says.

Max looks around a little.

"We're going to start here," she says pointing to the building where we stopped at. She clapped at us twice. "I figure they've got computers, databases..." She heads to the steps. Nudge, Angel, and me follow her.

"How does she do that," Fang whispers to Iggy.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked.

"The library," he replies.

"Maybe she has magical powers," Iggy says.

We went inside. It was so big and awesome looking.

"May I help you?" this guy behind the desk looks at us.

"Yes. I was hoping to find information about a certain institute that I think might be in New York," Max says smiling at him. He blinks a little.

Fang looks kind of mad. Oooh. Fang is jeolous. Fang is jeolous. Fang is jeolous.

I tug on Fang's arm. He looks down at me. I motion for him to come closer. He rolls his eyes and comes down. "Fang, are you jeolous?" I whisper really quietly in his ear.

He glares at me. "No"

"Uh huh, sure," I say.

"Unfortunately, I don't know the whole name or where in New York it is. Is there a computer I could use to search? Or some sort of database?" Max asks.

The guys looks us over. "Fourth floor. There are computers in a room off the main reading room. They're free, but you have to sign in."

"Thank you so much," Max says smiling again. Fang looks even madder. Hehehe.

We got into the elevator and I punched the number four button.

Yay, buttons. I don't like the elevators though. I don't think any of us do. It's like a crate except a little bigger, made of metal, and electicy.

"Well, aren't you the charmer?" Fang mutters unhappily. Haha, jeolous.

"What?" Max asks confused. Gosh, Max you are so oblivious.

I really don't like this elevator. By the time we hit the fourth floor and the door opened all of us just like leaped out of it like really fast.

We went to the computers.

I got out my little notebook. "Let's play hangman," I say.

Iggy was just sitting in a chair being all silent. Angel was lying under the desk and Max and Fang were searching on the computer.

Me and Nudge kept getting into fights over spelling and stuff. Gosh, I know how to spell fine, just cause she's older she thinks that she can spell better than me. Fang, Max, and Iggy kept having to shush us. They wouldn't have had to if Nudge just let me spell.

"It's almost closing time anyway," Fang tells Max. Why? What happened? I stand up to see. The computer is all black. Ooooh, Max broke the computer. Hehe.

"Can we sleep here? It's so quiet here, I like it here," says Iggy. Awwh, poor Iggy. We should sleep here.

"Uh, I don't think so," Max says. She looks around. Then at a man in uniform looking at us. "Let's split."

We raced down the stairs. Stairs? Why didn't we use them before? Stupid us.

We got outside and walked around for a bit looking for a place to sleep.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	17. Max Hears a Voice?

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thanks to xXxEmo nerdxXx for reviewing and for favoriting my story.

Thanks to Kittychow for your reviews and your welcome.

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie does not own Maximum Ride. If she did Max would totally have her own Fang plushie. Hehehe.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 15: Max is everywhere.

"Can we take the subway back to the park?" Nudge asked all tired. It's late, we're all tired. Max said we were going to sleep in Central Park again. So tired. Park so far away. My eyes are getting droopy.

"It's only about eighteen blocks to walk," Max says. Uhh, so tired. That's so far. Max, no more walk. "Let's see how much it would cost." Subway? Yay. Gazzy no want walk.

Max, Fang, and Iggy look at the sign. Too tired... to focus on words. She looks at Angel. Huh.

There was no one at the ticket booth thing so we have to use the machine thing.

We went inside and waited, and waited, and waited. Uhh! Stupid train thing. Why's it taking so long.

I think I'm awake a little bit more now cause I'm getting impatient.

Iggy turned his head listening to something.

"What?" Max asked.

"People... In there," he answered.

"Workers?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he says.

I looked into the dark, scary tunnel. I concentrated to see if I could hear anything. I think I hear something too.

"Let's go," says Max. Whoa, wait? What? We're going in THERE? The big, dark scary tunnel with stange voices? That doesn't sound saffe at all. Max?

Oh, we're moving? Okay. Max knows what she's doing. Hopefully.

Hey a sign. 'Stay off the third rail!' it says. I point to it. "What does that mean?"

"It means the third rail has seve hundred volts of electric current running through it. Touch it and you're human popcorn," Fang says. Uhh... human popcorn? What exactly would that look like? Blobs of flesh popping all over the place. Eww! That's so gross.

Angel shot me a disgusted look. 'Sorry,' I mouthed to her. She just shakes her head at me.

Max shoots Fang a look. He smiles at her a little. "Okay, good tip. Everyone stay off the third rail," Max says.

"Everyone off the rail," Iggy says and we press ourselves against the icky walls. Like thirty seconds later a train flew by.

"Well, that was fairly nerve racking," Max says while we peel ourselves off the wall.

"Who's there?" someone called from the tunnels. The voice was all gruffy and rough.

We walked forward into the tunnel. We were alert and ready. That train thng really woke us up. It was really scary.

"Nobody," Max replies back. Sure, Max, sure. That guy totally believed that.

We turned the corner in the tunnel.

"Whoa," I breathed. It was like a tiny, underground city. People everywhere, hanging around concrete ledges and caverns. A high ceiling. Like high, high. Like three stories high. Paint spikes hanging from them. It's kind of cool.

Some people looked at us. Not sure who is dirty, me or them. "Not cops, KIDS," one of them says.

They turned away from us. All of them except this one lady. She was wearing like five layers of clothing. "You got food?" she barked at us.

Silently Nudge took out a knish wrapped in a napkin and gave it to the lady. When did Nudge get a knish? The lady sniffed at it and then like stuffed it in her mouth. Whoa, is that how we look when WE eat? Gosh. Haha. I think we do. Oh well.

There were like these oil drum things where people like built fires from. It gave the place a less creepy feel. Plus they were kind of cool. Those would make awesome bombs. They would make a giant BOOMS. Hahaha.

There were kids like our ages running around too. Gosh, it's like we belong here. They look just like us. Well, other than the wings and stuff of course.

Max looks sleepy.

"Over there," said that one lady, pointing to a concrete ledge. People were sleeping and sitting on it. Are we going to sleep on that? I wouldn't really mind. It looks warm and dry.

Max looked at Fang. He shrugged. I guess we are.

We go to it. Nudge immediately lays down. Max boosts Angel up. I lay down too. I yawn. Huh, I guess I am sleepy. Iggy lays down next to me. Then Max and Fang sat down.

Max rubs her temples. "You okay?" Fang asks her.

Max mutters that she'll be okay tomorrow. He tells her to go asleep and that he'll take first watch.

She smiles. Yawn. Bed time. I close my eyes then go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning to see Max and Fang already awake. Soon Angel wakes up too.

"Is it morning?" Angl asked. I looked around. Can't really tell. Everything looks exactly the same as it did yesterday. She yawns.

"I'm hungry," said Nudge. Gosh, me too.

"Okay, we'll get you some chow, then it's off to find the Institute," Max says tiredly. I don't think she slept very well. Poor Max.

It took us a couple minutes to get out of the tunnels and into the light.

"It's so bright," I say shielding my eyes. Sniff, sniff. Something smells soooo good. "Is that honey roasted peanuts?" Yumm.

We each got some peanuts. Mmmm. These things are sooooo gooood. The School could be selling for all I know, we'd still buy some from them. Sooo good.

We went to a phone. Are we going to call someone or something? Max is looking for something. Phone book, maybe? It's not there I think. There's just this broken chain. Max picks up the phone, puts some coins in, and dials? She presses 411. That's information, right?

"In New York City, The Institute for Higher Living," Max says. Institute for Higher Living? When did we get that? Did I miss something? Probably happened when I was asleep. Knew I should of stayed awake a little longer. It was probably good too.

"What the he-eck are we supposed to do now!?" Max screams in frustration. I guess she didn't find what she was looking for then.

Fang looked at her. "Peanut?" Yeah, Max, eat a peanut. Peanuts make everything better.

We kept walking and eating. I think we might be running out of money. Max isn't letting us spend that much right now. It was still cool though.

"Smile you're on Candid Camera," said Fang pointing to a window.

We were passing by an electric store. A little camera was pointed at us then showing on a TV screen. Cool, we're on camera.

Suddenly, all of the screens at 'Good Morning, Max,' on it. What the heck?

"Jeez," Fang says.

"What? What is it?" Iggy says bumpiing into him.

"Is that you? How do they know you?" I ask confused.

We kept walking. Then suddenly, she just stopped. "I don't want to have fun! I want some answers!" Max screamed. What? Max? Is she going to be okay? Max is okay ,right? Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier? With the TVs and stuff?

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked.

She nods. "I think we should get on the Madison Avenue bus." Huh? What?

"Why?" Fang asks looking at her.

She turned to Fang and mouthed something to him. He says something back. Too quiet for me to hear.

"I don't know, but maybe we should do what it says for a while... to see," she says.

"Do what WHAT says?" I demand. Gosh, I getting so sick of not knowing what's going on. Why won't anyone tell me anything? I'm not worthless.

Max walks away.

"Mas has bee hearing a voice, inside her. We don't know what it is?" Fang whispers to us. Huh? She isn't going crazy right?

"Like her conscience? Do the TVs have to do with it?" Nudge asked.

"We don't know. Right now it wants us to get on the Madison Avenue bus, apparently," Max says.

We got on the bus and Max put the money in the machine thing.

I don't like the bus. It's all crampy and crowded. Angel held on to Max's hand.

"Okay, people, Fifty Eighth Street! This is where the fun is!" the bus driver said.

Max looks at Fang. Guess we're getting off the bus.

We got off.

"What..." Max began.

OHH MY GOD! There was a giant teddy bear and a giant soldier and a fifteen foot ballerina.

AFO Schmidt

The World's Most Amazing Toy Store.

Oh my GOD!

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	18. Max is Famous

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thanks for the review Kittychow. Sorry about the typos, I'll reread it next time just to check. This story probly doesn't have many reviews because, sadly, not that many people care very much about Gazzy, so he doesn't get as much attention. I agree, I've read some stories with like a thousand reviews and I was like this story freakin sucks. I've read others with like nine and I thought they were really good. Thanks for all your reviews. Love you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I'm too Asian to be be James Patterson.

Chapter 16: Max is Famous

The giant clock on the wall sang 'It's a Small World.'

There were giant stuffed animals and legos and... and... OH MY GOD!

I think I died and went to heaven. I stare at the scene in front of me wide eyed and excited.

It's so... so... so... big... and ... and... colorful... and ... and...big...and...

I don't know why we're here but... but... who the heck care!

Soooo... MANY TOYS!

"Iggy, there's a WHOLE ROOM of Lego and Bionicle," I say before grabbing his hand and running to them.

I got... in... the... room... and...

THIS IS SO AWESOME!

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy!" I yell.

"Chill dude, chill," Iggy says smiling.

I cackle just as Fang enters and leans against the wall.

Me and Iggy start building things out of everything.

*Thirty minutes later*

"Can we like live here?" I asked to no one in particular.

Fang smirks at me. "I don't think Max would like that very much."

"Yeah, I don't think she would," Iggy says laughing.

I just cackle.

"FANG!" Max screamed.

He whirls around, taps Iggy's hand, and grabs mine. We run to Max and Nudge under the giant clock.

She looks so scared. What happened? Are there Erasers? I glance around me. Nope, I don't think I see anything.

"Let's get out of here," Max mutters out of breath holding on to Fang's arm. "A Ouija Board just told me to save the world."

Cool. "Gosh, you're like famous," I say trying to calm her down a bit.

"Where's Angel?" Fang asked.

What? Angel's missing? Again? No, no, no, no! We just got her back. What if they took her? I looked around, spinning around, and around.

There she is. With some lady?

Angel looks so sad and she held up this teddy bear that is wearing an angel costume. Oh, Angel wants an angel. But, why's she talking to that lady?

"What's she up..." Fang began.

The lady stopped and said something to Angel, Angel looks all happy and she is nodding. What? What's happening now?

"Someone's buying something for Angel," Iggy says quietly.

What? No one's buying us anything? Why's the lady buyiing her something?

The lady looks all confused then she takes out her wallet. She PAID for the bear. The lady paid for the BEAR! I am so confused right now. The lady just nods and then left. Huh?

We run up to her.

"What was that about? Why did that woman buy you that bear? That thing cost FOURTY NINE DOLLARS!" Max asks.

I almost choke on my spit. Fourty nine DOLLARS? That's like a lot of money.

"What did you say to her? No one's buying US stuff," Iggy demanded.

"Nothing," Angel says holding the teddy tightly.

Nothing? I didn't say anything either.

"I just asked the lady if she would buy me this bear, 'cause I really, really wanted it and I didn't have enough money," Angel continues.

That's it? That's all she had to do? I could have done that..

"So you just asked a stranger to buy you an expensive toy, and she did?" Max asks.

"Yeah, I just asked her to buy it for me. You know, with my mind," she says all calmly. What? Like, like how she does with me? But she's just talking, right? Or is she like controlling minds. Cause, cause that's kinda scary. My sister can control mind. Did the school do something to her? Did they... did they..?

"Um, what do you mean, exactly?" Max asked.

"I just asked her, in my mind and she said okay. And she bought it for me. I'm going to call it Celeste," Angel says like its the most simple thing in the world.

"Angel, are you saying that you influenced that woman so she would buy you the bear?" Max asked carefully.

"Celeste," Angel said like that thing's name is so important. 'Shut up,' she thinks to me. "What's INFLUENCED?"

"To have an effect on something or someone. It sounds like you sort of MADE that woman buy you the bear..." Max explains.

"Celeste," Angel corrects.

"Celeste, whether she wanted to or not. Do you see what I'm saying?" Max continues.

Angel just frowns and shrugged. She looked uncomfortable. "Well, I really wanted Celeste. More than anything in the world."

Fang and Max looked at each other. Max nods and we walked out of the toy store.

"I'm too old for toys," Max mutters angry.

What? "Did you want a toy?" I asked her confused. She just shakes her head. Max looks really freaked out. Must be that voice in her head or something.

"We're surrounded," Max suddenly muttered. What? I look around. I don't see anything. Are they hiding somewhere? "We're wasting time. We need to find the Institute. Discover our histories and destinies. We don't need to go to toy stores. We've got to get serious about this."

Uhh... Is she still talking to us? Fang looks like he wants to say something, but Max held up her finger.

"Of course I'm not relaxing! We need to find the Institute. We're running out of money! We're constantly in danger!" yells Max.

I'm scared. Max? Is Max okay? "What's wrong Max?" I ask worried.

She takes a deep breath. "I feel like I am about to explode. Three days ago, Angel said she'd heard there more info about us in a place called the Institute. In New York. This could be what we've always wanted to know."

"Cause we might find out about our parents," Iggy adds.

"Yes, but now that we're here, really weird things are happening, and I'm not sure..." Max trails off.

"Hello, kids," something says behind us.

Angel screams.

We run.

"CROSS!" yells Max.

We run across the street. Then I hear a thunky sound.

"Bicycle messanger took out an Eraser out!" shouts Fang. Haha, cool.

We keep running.

Suddenly an Eraser grabbed Max and ran. No! Max! The Eraser just laughed and ran away.

"Is this a movie?" some dude asked.

"FANG!" yelled Max. He takes off running after her. Funny how, whenever she's in trouble she yells out HIS name. She loves him. How cute? No one heard that. I didn't say anything.

Angel smiles at me. "You didn't hear anything' I think to her. She just starts giggling. I glare at her and turn back to Max.

Then the Eraser carrying Max... falls? He's not moving. Fang finally caught up to them, pulling Max to her feet. He tries to drag her away. We run up after them.

"Wait! Fang... I think he's dead," Max says. Dead? Does Max have some sort of power that she's not telling us now?

"You're right.. He's dead. What'd you DO to him?" Fang asked.

"Nothing. I was whaling on him, but it didn't do squat. Then he went down like a ton of bricks," Max says. Whaling... haha... imagine a giant whale falling on him. It would like fall from the sky or something.

A crowd is forming around them. We catch up to them too. Angel leaps into Max's arms crying.

Fang flipped the Eraser on the ground's collar. There is like a bar code on his neck.

The cops are coming. Oh no. We fade into the background and run away. Fang screams out Crazy Drug Addict really loudly.

"So he was five years old," Fang says quietly.

Max nods. "Made in November, year 2000, number seven of a batch. They're not lasting too long, are they?" Max whispers. Huh. Oh. Experation dates. I shake my head. No time to think of that now.

I look at the flashing billboard thing on top of the taxi. "Every journey begins with one step," it that mean anything?

Max looks to a tree. Huh? She picks something up. A piece of paper? A card? She tugs on Fang's sleeve. HIs eyes widened a little.

"I can use it if I can figure out the password," Max says. Huh? Password? So confused.

He nods and says okay.

She swallows. "Let's just get into the park. Nice, safe Central Park."

We get to park and climb the trees. Nice, comfy trees.

"How can the Voice know where I am and what I can see?" Max whispers.

"It's inside you. It's wherever you are. If it's tapped into any of your senses, it knows where you are and what you're doing."

"Even in the bathroom?" I ask with my eyes widening in surprise and amusement.

Nudge is trying not to laugh, Max is glaring at me, and Angel is playing with her teddy.

Max takes out the card thing. "So we need to figure out the password," she mutters more to herself than to anyone else.

Max looks tired. She sticks out her fist. I reach all the way from my branch to Nudge's fist. Angel stacked her hand, then she put Celeste's paw on top of her's. I just sigh. Angel glares at me. I stick my tongue out at her. She tucks the teddy on the tree and goes to sleep.

I lay on the branch. Night, night people.

AN: Review, review, review, review, review, review.


	19. The Green Building

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you anonymous person for reviewing.

Chapter 17: The Green Building

"IT IS

UNLAWFUL TO CLIMB TREES IN CENTRAL PARK," someone sa;ys really loudly waking me up. What?

I rub my eyes. What?

I look down. There's like police cars and people and stuff. "How'd they even find us up here? Who looks up in a tree?" I mutter. Seriously. What the heck?

A cop looks up at us. "It is unlawful to climb trees in Central Park. Please come down as once."

Max groaned. Man, we can't even fly down or jump. We have to like climb down slowly like little squirrels. Haha. Flying squirrels, cept we're not allowed to like glide like one. Awwh. That'd be so much fun. Gliding in the air, going from tree to tree.

"Okay, guys. Get down, try to look NORMAL. When we're on the ground, we'll make a run for it. If we get separated, connect up at, like, Fifty fourth street and Fifth Avenue. Comprende?" Max says.

We nod. Fang goes down first, then Iggy, Angel, Nudge, me, then Max.

"There are signs posted everywhere clearly stating that climbing trees are forbidden," says the cop.

"Are you runaways? We'll take you somewhere. You can make phone calls, call your folks," another cop said. Yeah, that would totally work.

Another cop car came, talking on a walkie talkie.

"Now!" Max whisper yells.

All six of us scatter and run.

"Celeste!" Angel yells. Oh no! Angel!

"No!" yells Max. Max grabs Angels hands and swung her into her arms and continues running.

Angel screams Celeste's name all heartbroken and sad. Poor Angel. Maybe we can get her a new one. Go back to that toy store and like get her one.

"I'll get you another one!" Max yells.

"I don't want another one!" Angel yells back.

"Have we lost em?" I ask.

"No!" Max yells looking back.

Gosh, so much running. I didn't know being on the run meant actually running everywhere.

We went out of the park. Fang set down a tearfaced Angel. Iggy ran next to Max. See? We can totally keep up.

"Inside a store? Then out a back exit?" Fang asks.

"Yeah, maybe so. Let's learn east on Fifty first," Max says.

We turned the corner. Cool. One way street. Hehe.

"What's that?" Nudge says pointing at this giant stone building. It's so pretty.

"Is it a museum?" I ask.

"No, It's Saint Patrick's Cathedral. It's a church," Max says. Cool!

"A church! I've never been in one. Can we go?" Nudge asks. Yeah, yeah, can we go?

"Sanctuary," Fang says quietly. Huh? I guess we're going in and out of the church.

We blended into the crowd and went inside. It smells all ancienty and churchy or something.

"Let's go up there," Max says quietly motioning to the front of the building.

We walk up silently.

"This place is awesome," I breathed. Max nods. It feels so good here. Safe for once.

"What are those people doing?" Angel whispered.

"I think they're praying," Max says.

"Let's pray too," Angel says going over there and kneeling down.

She watched the other people and imitated them.

We go and follow Angel.

"What are we praying for?" Iggy asks.

"Um... anything you want?" Max says in the form of a question.

"We're praying to God, right?" Nudge asked.

"I think that's the general idea," Max says.

"Dear God, I want real parents. But I want them to want me too. I want them to love me. I already love them. Please see what you can do. Thanks very much. Love, Nudge."

I want my parents too. Sniff.

"Please get Celeste back to me and help me grow up to be like Max. And keep everyone safe. And do something bad to the bad guys. They should not be able to hurt us anymore."

Sniff.

Fang has his eyes shut. But he's Fang. Course he wouldn't actually say anything out loud.. Probably praying for something relating to Max. He would do that.

"I want to be able to see stuff. Like I used to, when I was little. And I want to be able to totally kick Jeb's butt. Thank you."

Poor Iggy. Hope he can see again.

My turn. "God, I want to be big and strong so I can help Max and other people too."

"Please help Angel about Celeste and help me be a better leader, a better person. Make me braver, stronger, smarter. Help me take care of the flock. Help me find some answers. Uh, thanks."

Max doesn't need to be all those things. She's already the best leader ever and the strongerst and bravest person I know.

We just stayed there kneeling with our eyes closed for who knows how long. But it was nice.

"Maybe we..." Max trails off and she looks like she is having that thing again where her head hurts. She had her eyes closed.

She took a couple deep breaths and opened her eyes.

"Can you walk?" Fang asks her.

"I saw Thirty first Street in my head and a bunch of numbers," Max , she sees things when those things happen? Cool. I think. If only it didn't hurt her so much.

"Which means...?" Iggy asks.

"I don't know. Maybe the Institute is on Thirty first Street?" Max says.

"That would be nice. East or west?" Fang asks.

"I don't know," Max says.

"Did you see anything else?" he asks.

"Well, a bunch of numbers and a tall kind of greenish building." Green? I guess that makes things kind of easier.

"We should just walk all the way down Thirty first Street. The whole way looking for that building. Right? I mean if that's the building you saw, maybe it was for a good reason. Or did you see a whole lot of buildings, or a whole city, or what?" Nudge asks.

"Just that building," Max says.

Nudge's eyes widen and Angel looks sad.

"So do we have money? I hope?" I ask pleadingly as we pass by a cart of polish sausages.

"Maybe. What do you think? Should we try this?" Max asks Fang taking out that card thing. WHAT IS THAT!?

'It's a bank card,' Angel thinks to me.

Oh.

"Well, we need money, for sure, but it might be a trap, a way for them to track where we are and what we're doing."

We went to an ATM and Max punched in 'maxride'

nope

'141186'

nope

'password'

nah

The thing shut down and told us to call customer service.

"What about the first initial of all of our names?" I tried.

"Maybe its something like 'give me money?'" Nudge tried.

Max smiles. "It has to be shorter than that."

We went to another ATM.

'MFINGA'

(AN: HAHAHA. i just noticed that spell MFinga. Get it? Sorry.)

nope.

'School'

'Maximum'

'Fang'

'Iggy'

'Gasman'

'Nudge'

'Angel'

We tried the date.

"I don't know what to do," Max admitted.

"Why don't you try 'mother'?" asked Angel.

"Why do you think that?" Max asks her.

She shrugs.

Max typed it in.

WHAT KIND OF TRANSACTION DO YOU WANT TO TAKE?

"How did you know that?" Fang ask Angel.

Angel shrugs. "It just came to me."

"In a voice?" Max asked.

"The word was just in my head. I don't know why," Angel says.

Oh.

Fang and Max looked at each other.

We turned left after a couple more blocks.

"I wonder what the Institute is like. I guess it's like the School. Will we have to break in? How do they hide the Erasers from all the normal people? What kind of files on us do you think they have? Like actual parents names, you think?" Nudge says.

Good points. Good points.

"Fpr Gpd's sake, Nudge, my ears are bleeding!" yells Iggy.

Awwh, Iggy. Nudge looks sad now.

Max wraps her arm around Nudge. "I know you're worried, I am too."

Max stops and stares at the building.

"Is this it?" Iggy asked.

"Yep, are we ready?" Max asked.

"Aye, captain!" Iggy sas saluted.

Max rolls her eyes.

We walk up the steps and push through the doors.

"Here," Fang says softly pointing to the board thing that had all the companies and stuff on it.

No Institute for Higher Living. I sigh. Course. Cuz that would of been way too easy.

We walk to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, are there any other companies in this building that aren't on the board?" Max asks politely.

"No," she said looking us over. Then the computer screen just like went black.

THERE'S A POT OF GOLD BENEATH EVERY RAINBOW it said. What?

"Does this building have a basements?" Max asked. Oh, I get it. That makes sense.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the lady asks all freaked out.

"Never mind," Max mutters. The security guards look at us like they're gonna come after us. We get out the door and we hit the ground running.

AN: Review, review, review, review.


	20. A Sucky Day

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thanks to MaxRideLuver02 for favoriting my story.

Thank you sierra4you111 for following and favoriting my story.

Thank you xXxEmo NerdxXx for reviewing.

Thank you Kittychow for reviewing. It's okay. Review when you want to. I'm not gonna force you into anything. Nope, Angel says 'Mother,' she's the one with the creepy one. Nudge doesn't find out about her powers until she gets to that computer in the Institute. Plus, her powers are that she can touch something and she can see what other people have done before in that same place. Since the card is new and no one has used it before, it's not possible for her to guess the password. She can hack later on, but she can't just yet.

Thank you BasementKat for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story.

Gosh, guys, 20 reviews, 6 favorites, and 4 alerts in 19 chapters. That makes me so happy. I could like hug all you guys right now. Sniff, sniff. Gosh, guys, I'm getting emotional. Almost as emotional as when I watched that scene in the first pokemon movie where Ash gets turned to stone. That's really saying something. Love you guys, so so so so much.

Thanks to all of you are reading my story. I've had more readers in the past couple days than I've had for the whole last month.

Sorry I haven't updated in three days and I kinda dont have an excuse. It's probly cuz I don't know why, but it never feel right to be writing on the weekends. Plus, I finished The Golden Lily and I just gotta say Adrian and Sydney? Cutest couple EVER!

I will try to make this chapter extra long to make up for it.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 18: A Sucky Day

We ran and we ran and we ran.

Why are we always running!? Why can't something be right for once!? Why does everything have to suck so much!? I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!

I turned around and punched the stupid mailbox. Hard. Oh my god, my hand hurts. "This sucks! Nothing ever goes right! We get hassled everywhere! Max's head is busted. Angel lost Celeste,, we're all hungry. I hate this! I hate everything!" And now my hand hurts too.

Max put a hand on my shoulder but I pushed her away. I don't want her sympathy. She steps forward and wrapped her arms around me. I almost push her away. I don't want her sympa... I don't wa... I don... I started to cry. She rested her head against mine and held me tightly. She smoothed my I cried her arms.

"I'm sorry Gazzy. You're right. This has sucked. I know it's hard sometimes. Listen, what would make you feel better right now?"

I sniffled, straightened up, and wiped my face on my arm. Would she really give me anything I wanted?

"Really?" I ask her weakly.

"Really," she says.

"Well, I just want... I just want to, like, sit down somewhere and eat a lot of food. Not like get food while we're walking. I want to SIT DOWN and REST and EAT."

She looked me in the eyes. "I think that can be arranged." I smiled at her.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walk back to Central Park, looking for a place to eat. This diner on Fifty seventh Street looked good, but they said we had to wait a half hour wait.

Then there was this restaurant. It had like a billion tiny blue lights everywhere. The Garden Tavern. It says. It was huge with glass window.

"This looks GREAT!" I said excitedly.

"Uh, okay," Max says. Fang opens the door.

"Whoa," Nudge says wide eyed.

THIS IS AWESOME!

There were like three different dining rooms. There a Prism Room and it had all these sparkly, shiny things. There was a Garden Room and it looks like a rainforest. Then there is the Castle room and it looked like we would be eating in like royalty.

We went up to the receptionist. "May I help you? Are you waiting for your parents?" asked this blond lady.

"No, there's just us. Can we have a table for six, please? I'm treating everybody with my birthday money," Max says smiling.

"Um, okay," the lady says leading us into the Castle Room. She passed out menus as we sat down. "Jason will be your serve today."

"Max, this is so, so great. This is the nicest place we've ever eaten!" Nudge says excitedly

"Are waiting for your parents?" said this guy. Jason I think. Gosh, why do they keep asking us that?

"No, there's just us," Max says.

"Ah, Are you ready to order?" he asks.

"Anyone know what they want?" Max asks.

I look up. "How many chicken tenders are on a plate?"

"I believe there are four," he says.

Four. Okay. "I better have two orders, then. And this fruit cocktail. And two glasses of milk."

"Two orders for yourself?" Jason asked.

I nod. "With fries to start."

"I want a hot fudge sundae," Angel says.

"Real food first. You need fuel," Max says.

"Okay," she blinked. "We're not spoiled brats. We're just hungry."

He thinks we're spoiled brats? Do we even look that we could be spoiled? Stupid guy. He looks uncomfortable.

'He probably hates us now,' I think to her.

She smiles. "I want this prime rib thing and all this stuff that goes with it. And a soda. And a lemonaid."

"The prime rib is sixteen ounces. It's a pound of meat," Jason says. A pound of meat? That sounds good.

"Uh huh," Angel says. That's a problem?

"She can handle it. She's a big eater. Nudge? What do you want?" Max says.

"This lasagna primavera. I might need two. It comes with salad, right? And bread? Some milk. Okay?" Nudge says looking at Max.

"Two lasagnas?" He asks stunned.

"You might want to start writing this stuff down," Max says. "I'll start with the shrimp cocktail. Then the maple glazed roast pork loin, with the cabbage and potatoes and everything. The house salad with blue cheese dressing. And a lemonaid and an iced tea."

He wrote it down.

"The lobster bisque. Then the prime rib. A big bottle of water," Fang says.

"The spaghetti and meatballs," Iggy says.

"That's on the children's menu. For our patrons twelve and under," he says. Iggy looks mad now.

"How about the rack of lamb. It comes with potatoes and spinach, and a merlot rosemary sauce," Max says quickly before Iggy did anything.

"Fine okay. Plus a couple glasses of milk and some bread," Iggy says.

(AN: I honestly thought the guy was just a jerk. They did not order that much food. My family has ordered twice that much before and birthday money could really add up. Unless they're in like some high class place where everything is like made of gold and truffles, their bill shouldn't be ove $360. That's like the max price using $40 an entre and $20 an appitizer."" Plus if they didn't finish everything they could just take everything leftover to go.)

"This is a great deal of food for just the six of you. Maybe you've overordered," Jason says.

"I understand your concern, but it's okay. Just bring it, please," Max says.

"You'll have to pay for all of it, whether you eat it or not," he says.

"Yeah, that's usually how a restaurant works," Max says losing her patience.

"This is going to really add up," he says.

"I get it. I get the concept. Food costs money. Lots of food cost lots of money. Just bring our food we ordered. Please." Max sounds kind of angry.

Jason walks away.

"I love this place," Fang says with a straight face.

"Did we order too much?" Angel asked.

"No, It's fine, I guess they're not used to hearty eaters," Max says.

Someone brought us two baskets of bread. Mmm. Bread. I took some.

Then this guy in a suit came to our table with Jason.

"Hello," Max says.

"I am the manager. Is there something I can help you with?" the guy says. Why's he here?

"Well, I don't think so, unless the kitchen is out of something we ordered," Max says.

"Yes, well. You seem to have ordered an unusual quantity of food. We wouldn't want to be wasteful with it, or present you with a shocking bill because your eyes were bigger than your stomachs," he said laughing all weirdly.

"Well, this is just sweet of you. But we're pretty hungry. It seems like we should just order and get what we ordered, you know"

"Perhaps you would be happier in some other restaurant. Broadway is nearby."

"No freaking duh, but we're in this one and we're HUNGRY. Now I have the money, we brought our appitites with us; are you going to give us what we ordered or not?"

Why are they doing this?

"Not, I believe."

You have got to be kidding me.

"This is stupid. Let's just split Gasser, we'll go someplace that isn't run by Nazis, okay?" Iggy says angry.

"Okay," I say uncertainly standing up.

"Jason thinks you're full of hot air and that you smell like a sissy. And what's a himbo?" Angel says.

Jason looked like he was choking and he turned red.

"Fine. We're going. The food's probably lousy here, anyways," Max says standing up and throwing down her napkin.

Then there were the cops.

(AN: Why did they even call the cops anyways. They were leaving. It wasn't like Max punched a guy or something. Sorry for all the ANs. This chapter just pisses me off.)

Everyone around us were staring at us.

"Up and away," Fang says. Max nods. Nudge and Iggy looked surprised. I just grinned and Angel looked determined.

"Right, kids. You have to come with us. We'll call your folks down at the station," this lady cop said.

Jason smiled at us. The jerk. Max took up a bowl of olive oil and poured it all over his head. Hahaha. He looked all shocked.

Max jumped onto our table and flew into the air. Angel flew up. Followed by Iggy, me, Nudge, and then Fang.

I grabbed the basket of bread. Everyone looked all shocked.

"Jerk!" I yelled throwing bread at the manager guy. All I wanted was to sit down and eat. Why is that so wrong!? Why does everything have to suck!? I threw the bread harder and harder at the guy.

Fang circled the ceiling looking for a way out. "Up here!" he says pointing at one of the stained glass windows.

"Come on guys!" Max yells. "Let's go!"

Fang ducked his head and covered it with his hands, while he flew straight up through the window. Colorful, glittery glass falls to the ground.

Iggy and Nudge went after.

"Angel, go!"Max yells. "Gazzer! Move it!"

I swoop down. I grab some dudes dessert that was left all alone on the table. No use leaving that to waste. I think it's called an enclair. Yeah, that's it. I shoved the whole thing into my mouth and I shot myself out of the window along with everyone else.

I feel better now. So much better. I think I needed the sugar and pelting the guy with bread was kind of fun.

"To the trees," Max says to Fang.

We dropped down onto a tall maple tree. We were breathing hard. Gosh, that was exciting.

"That went well," Fang says brushing off the glittery, rainbow glass from his shoulder.

"It was my fault. I'm the one who wanted to go there," I say disappointed in myself. It's all my fault. I could of wanted to go somewhere else.

"It was their fault, Gazzy. I bet they weren't even real cops. They hadd an eau de School air about them," Max says.

Oh, so it's not my fault. Okay.

"You didn't think before you dumped the olive oil on the waiter, did you?" Fang asked Max. She scowls at him.

Hehe.

"I'm still..." Nudge says trailing off. I think she was going to say that she was hungry.

"People were taking pictures," Iggy says.

"Yeah, as an unqualified disaster, this ranks right up there," Max says miserably.

"And it's getting worse," someone says.

Max jumps then grabbed onto the branch looking down.

We were surrounded! Surrounded by Erasers.

Ari was there too.

She looks at Iggy. Iggy, why didn't you hear anything? Maybe he's too upset.

"You keep showing up like a bad penny," Max calls to Ari.

"I was just going to say the same thing to you," he says smiling creepily.

"I remember back when you were three years old. You were so cute... Before you got huge and wolfy," Max says. Not as cute as me... Haha.

"Like you ever paid attention to me. I was trapped in that place too, but you shut me our," he says.

"But you were normal and Jeb's son."

"Yeah, Jeb's son. Like he even knows I'm alive. What did you think happened to me while you were off playing house with MY father? Did you just think I just disappeared?"

Oh, that sucks. Poor him. "Okay, there's one knot unraveled," Fang mutters.

"Ari, I was ten years old. Is all this back history why you're tracking us now? Why you're trying to kill us?" Max asks.

He spits at the ground and smirks. "Of course not. I'm tracking you cause that's my job. The back history is helping me enjoy it."

She shot him the bird.

He was morphing, turning into an Eraser. Big, wolfy, and scary.

He pulls out something from behind his back.

"Celeste!" Angel cries, starting to climb down the tree.

'Angel! No!' I yell think to her.

"ANGEL, NO!" Max yells just as Fang yells "STAY PUT!"

But she jumped down the tree.

The other Erasers stepped forward but then Ari held up his hand holding them off. The glared and watch her.

'Angel, what are you doing?' I thought to her.

Ari shook the teddy, making her step forward.

Max drops down to the ground, ready to do something if and when they try something. "Touch her and I'll kill you," Max promised them.

Ari smirks and shakes the teddy again.

"Give me the bear," Angel says really low and scary.

Ari laughs at her.

"Give. Me. The. Bear," Angel says even scarier as before. Ari's eyes got all confused.

"You're... you're" he says sounding like he was choking.

"Drop the bear NOW," Angel says hard.

"Fang, I'm scared," I whisper.

Iggy pats me on the head, " It's okay bud."

Ari then drops the teddy to the ground, like he was doing it against his will.

Suddenly she grabs the bear and jumped back onto the tree.

Ari looked surprised. The other Erasers charged. Ari's arm shot out and they crashed into him. He turned around. "You have your orders! Don't ever question them! You can't question them." He at Max. "Even if they seem stupid. Even if you'd rather just rip the flock apart."

An Eraser made a scary sound. Like he was hungry and wanted to eat us.

Ari leaned closer to Max. "Your day is coming, bird girl. And I'm going to finish you off myself."

"Don't sharpen your fangs yet, dog boy," Max replies.

He opens his mouth ready to say something back to Max. But, he cocks his head to the side and presses his finger to his ear. Like he is hearing something."The director wants to see us," he tells the rest of the Erasers. "Now!" He turns around and leaves leading the other Erasers with him.

Angel holds the teddy in the tree. Tightly against her chest.

'I thought I was going to lose you again,' I think to her.

She smiles and hugs me telling me she's okay.

"I heard them mention the Director at the School. Who is it?" Nudge says.

Max shrugs. "Some big, very bad person."

"You okay?" Iggy asks her.

"Hunky dory, but I want to get out of here right now," she says.

We ended up settling up on top of the top floor of a ninety story building on the Upper East was empty and dirty with giant holes everywhere giving us an awesome view of the East River and Central Park. Dirty with a view. Just how we like it.

"I'm going to the grocery store, anyone want to come with me?" Max asks us once were all settled.

"I will," Nudge says.

Nudge and Max leave.

"We could like live here, no one's gonna check," I say.

"Max, is a little too focused on finding the institute, right now," Fang says. "We'll see."

"Okay, I didn't know being on the run meant so much actual running. My feet hurt," I say.

Iggy laughs. "Yeah, we really need to fly more."

Fang smiles.

"Sorry about the restaurant thing," I say.

"It's okay, they were just jerks," Iggy says.

"Yeah, we didn't buy that much food," Angel says.

"Yeah, stupid people. They're all out to get us," I say.

"Yeah," Angel says.

"Maybe it's cause we look dirty and stuff," I say. "So they thought we were like homeless and couldn't pay."

"We are homeless, but yeah, I get it," Iggys says.

"Everything is okay, now, that's all that matters right?" Fang asks.

Angel, me, and Iggy nod.

We layed down, relaxing for a bit.

Max and Nudge came back. We sat and we ate. I guess this sorta counts.

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed," Angel says.

"Yeah, let's try to get some sleep. It's been a long, relatvely yucky day," Max says holding out her fist. You can say that again. We stacked fists.

Max and me cleared all of the stuff away. So we have places to sleep.

In minutes we were asleep.

AN: Sorry for taking so long but here's the update. I made it a little longer than my usuals. Hope you liked it.

Review, review, review.


	21. A New Start

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you to Sierra4you111, Kittychow, and xXxEmo NerdxXx for reviews.

Thanks to PercyJacksonPenguin for commenting on my discussion post on Max-Dan-Wiz

Love you guys.

Sorry for not updating yesterday I spent the entire day with my friend and I felt lazy afterwards.

Disclaimer: ILuvMyFangPlushie only owns the plushie versions of the Max Ride characters no matter how much she wishes she owns the real ones.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 19: A New Start

I wake up. Everyone else wakes up too. Everyone except Max. I walk up to her.

"Let her sleep," Fang says.

"Okay," I agree. She looked really tired. I pat her on the head. Poor Max.

"Can we get something to eat?" Nudge asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Iggy says.

We leave hoping that Max doesn't wake up before we come back. She'd panic and stuff.

We walk by a little bakery.

"Bakery?" I ask.

"Yeah, okay," Iggy says.

We walk in the bakery. We buy a couple muffins, some patries, some doughnuts, a couple cartons of juice and milk, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies. The cookies are for Max since she likes them so much. I wonder what happened that made her like cookies so much. She wasn't like that before. Oh well.

We make our ways back to the building.

Fang stops. "Hold on."

We stopped in front of the newpaper stand. He picks up a couple newspapers. Oh my gosh, we're on the news!

"What?" Iggy asks.

"They put us on the newspapers, like on the front cover. The pictures are kinda grainy but we're still there. Oh my gosh, we are like famous now. They think it's an illusion, like a magic trick or something. How we flew and stuff. At that restaurant..." Nudge rambles before I covered her mouth with my hand.

We get back and Max is still asleep.

We eat and we take turns reading the papers to Iggy. We set aside some of the stuff for Max.

Max wakes up. We give her newspapers and the breakfast.

"What?" Max mumbles. Haha. She's still sleepy.

"We got you breakfast. You were out for the count," Fang says eating a muffin. He motions his head to the newspapers.

"I figured you got em for the comics," she says pulling them closer.

We had four different newspapers and they all had us on it. Stupid restaurant.

"Saw them when we were out. Guess we better lie low for a while," Fang says drinking his juice.

"Thank you Tonto," Max says. What's a Tonto? She sighs and picks up her muffin again. "The upshot is, we might as well glow in the dark in terms of staying inconspicuous. So it looks like it's ixnay on the Institute, at least for a while."

"Maybe we could wear disguises," I suggested.

"Yeah, like glasses and funny noses," Angel says.

Max smiles at us. "You think?"

So we're actually going to do that? That'd be so cool! Like we could all get costumes. Paint ourselves different colors. Cut our hair. Roll around in the mud.

We didn't dress up. Huff. I was so excited too.

We went to this little deli and stocked up on sandwiches, drinks, chips, more cookies since Max ate all of the others ealier, and a lot of other stuff that we could carry and eat at the same time.

"So, I'm thinking we should leave the city as soon as it gets dark," Max says.

Fang nods. "Where to?"

"Not to far, I'm still bent on getting to the bottom of the Institute, so to speak. Maybe upstate a bit? Or somewhere by the ocean?"

"YOU!" some dude yells pointing at us. I DROPPED MY SANDWICH! I hate this guy already. I huff. What does he want?

"You guys are perfect!" the guy continues.

"Perfect for what?" Fang asks all calm.

"We're having a makeover fest. You guys can have total makeovers for free... as long as your stylist gets to do whatever he or she wants," the guy says.

"Like what?" Nudge says excited.

"Makeup, hairstyle, everything! Except tattoos. We'd need a note from your parents," he says.

I guess that's kinda cool.

"So that's out," I hear Max say.

"Uh..." Max says looking at a couple girls walking out of the place. Ooh. I think we're gonna do it. Her eyes widened a bit, like she realized something. "I'm up for it. We'd love to made over. Make us look completely different."

The guy led us into the place.

"Max?" I ask her.

"Yeah Gaz?" she replies.

"I want to shave me 'Bite Me' onto my head!" I say.

(AN: That was so forshadowed in the first chapter. Anyone noticed that?)

"Absolutely not," she says.

"Awwh, why?"

"Because I say so, end of discussion. Go with the lady," Max says.

I huff and follow the lady.

She cut my hair, bleached some it, then spiked it up, then she colored the spikey tips blue. It's prett cool. Could have been cooler though. I went into the place with the clothes. What shall I wear? Gosh, I sound like such a girl. I look around. CAMO! We're in hiding. Camo it is. The ultimate camoflage. I got a shirt, jacket, cargo pants, and sneakers. All camo.

I cackle. I turn around. and I see Nudge. Whoa. She looks so different. Her hair is all straight and it has blond in it.

"Check this out!" I say seeing Max. She had really short hair.

"Okay by me," she says giving me a thumbs up.

"I still wish you'd let me get 'BIte Me' shaved into the back of my head," I complain. That would have been so cool.

"No," she says straightening my collar.

"Iggy got HIS ear pierced," I say. Well I heard he did. Didn't see him yet.

"Nein," Max says.

"But everyone does it!" I say imitating my stylist.

"ONay," Max says. For a second I thought she told be okay. Darn.

I huff and went to Fang who just came out. He got his hair cut. Then there's like this weird chunk of hair flopping over in front of his eyes. They high lighted and it kinda looks like a hawk's feathers. He's still wearing black but a little different from the other clothes.

Hehe.

"Fang, Max won't let me shave 'Bite Me' into my head," I complain.

"Not gonna happen," he says smirking.

"Darn. Fang?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you never noticed," I say.

"Noticed what?" Fang says slightly glaring at me.

"That me and Iggy were wearing your clothes the whole time?" I say before running away and hiding behind Iggy.

"What?" Fang says glaring at us.

"We ready? Not that I don't adore shopping," Iggy says impatiently.

"You look like you stuck your finger in a light socket," I say. Fang's still glaring at us.

"Really? Coo!" Iggy says. His hair is kinda like mine, except red and black.

"I told Fang we stole his clothes," I whisper.

"We stole his clothes?" he asks confused.

"Yeah, you know the black clothes we wore before we did all that stuff with the Erasers?"

"I didn't steal his clothes, you stole his clothes. Why? Do you want to die or something? And why would you tell him? He's gonna kill us," Iggy whisper yells.

"He's standing by the wall with his arms crossed glaring at us," I say.

"Yeah."

I see Angel in a tshirt, cargo pants, and fluffy blue jacket.

"There's a little park up here," Fang says pointing.

Max nods, then he turns around and glares at us one last time.

We took off into the air.

I swooped next to Fang. "I stole your baby clothes. No need to kill me."

"Baby clothes?" He asked confused.

"The ones you kept in that drawer. The ten year old stuff," I say.

"Fine whatever. What about Iggy?"

"The new ones," I say.

"The new ones?" Fang asks.

"Dude, don't blame me. Gazzy was the one who took the clothes. If you're gonna kill someone. Kill him," Iggy says trying to defend himself.

"Don't kill me. If you do. Max will kill you," I say.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Whatever. Not getting them back anyways," Fang says sighing.

AN: Review, review, review.


	22. The Beach

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Day Dreamer 614 for reviewing. I appreciate the suggestion but I want to give Gazzy the entire spot light for once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.

Gosh guys, it's been almost an entire day and only two people has read my last chapter. I didn't do anything wrong right? If you didn't read it, you might want to. Just making sure.

Chapter 20: The Beach

We were flying high into the air. We could see the outline of Manhattan. We could see Long Island. We flew along the coast while the sun goes down.

It's so pretty.

An hour and a half later we saw a little beach. There weren't any lights, meaning there shouldn't be that many people.

Fang nods to Max. I guess we're going to the beach. Yeah! I've never been to the beach before.

We aimed down. We dived. It's so much fun. The speed is so awesome. It's like going on a roller coaster but so... much... better.

We land.

"Looks good," Fang says looking around.. We land.

The sand is soft with big giant boulders closing us off.

"Home sweet home," Max says taking off her backpack. Huh, I've never seen that backpack before. Is it new? Where'd she get it? Oh well.

We sat down on a piece of driftwood. Max passed out food. Yay food!

Twenty minutes later we stacked fists and then we curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up to the ocean. The waves crashing into the sand. It's so cool. We're like on vacation. A lot of it is kind of sucky, but we're going places we've never been before and it's kinda cool. I mean New York, underground cities, zoos, beaches, stupid restaurants, and a park.

Max goes with Nudge into town so they can get us breakfast and other stuff. Wonder why Nudge always wants to go. Maybe they talk about stuff. What would they talk about girl stuff or something. Eew.

Nevermind. Don't think I want to know anymore.

Me, Iggy, Fang, and Angel sat there.

"Can I go in the water?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, go ahead," Fang says.

"Don't go too far," Iggy yells after her. "Gaz go with her,"

"Okay," I say getting up.

I run after Angel. I take off my shoes.

"Take off your shoes, the water feels cool," I tell her as the waves crash into my feet.

She takes her shoes and socks off.

Running into the water with me, she puts down Celeste.

I splash her.

She turns around and glares at me. She splashes me back.

"This means war!" I yell at her.

We splash each other for a couple of minutes.

'AHH!' I scream. Someone dumped water on my head!

I hear Iggy laughing. I turn around to see him holding up a bucket. Where the heck did he get a bucket? IHe's still laughing so I tackle him.

He falls into the water and I splash him. He splashes me back.

"And the splash war continures!" I yell.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Nudge then joins us too. Guess they're back. They're back?

"Food!" I yell running up onto shore to Max right before Iggy tried to splash me. "Hah, missed me!" "Food?" I say to Max.

She smiles and hands me a sandwich.

"Just one?" I ask pouting.

"For now," she says rubbing my hair.

Soon the others are back onto shore. We eat.

After that I run back up to the shore line and I stand there feeling the waves crash at my feet. Something comes up to me. Something orangy and small.

"A crab!" I yell, pointing at the place by my feet. Angel runs to me holding Celeste making the teddy's paws almost touching the water.

It's so small.

Nudge comes to look too. "It has big claws. What if it like pinches us or something?" We step back from it a little.

She wades into the water.

"Water fight?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm just gonna swim a bit," she says.

A couple minutes later, Nudge runs up to Max. Max says something, Iggy laughs, and Nudge says something.

Nudge runs back into the water with Iggy running behind her.

A couple hours later we eat some more and we stack fists and go to bed.

Fang leaves the next morning to get more stuff.

"Do we still have cookies left?" I ask Max.

"A couple, here," she hands us each a cookie. Yay, cookie!

"Max?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like cookies so much, all of a sudden?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Iggy asks.

"Um,... uh... I've always liked cookies. We were just never around them much," she says looking away. Okay?

"Whatever," Iggy says.

Fang comes back. We ate breakfast. Fang handed Max a newspaper.

"Mysterious Bird Children Nowhere To Be Found," it says.

"Well good for us. We've gone two days without causing a huge commotion in a public place and getting our pictures splashed all over the news," Max says. Cool.

"We're going swimming!" Nudge said tapping Iggy's hand. Iggy got up and me and Angel followed them.

Shiny, bright sun. The water is still cold though. Iggy is building a sand castle. Just with his hands. It's pretty cool.

Me and Angel splash each other. She dove under the water.

Cool. I dive in for a second too. She hasn't up yet? I looke around the water confused. Angel!? Oh my god! Where is she? I can't lose my sister again. I can't. Oh my god! WHERE IS SHE!?

I look up at Max panicking. Se runs to me. "Angel!" she yells grabbing my shoulders. "Where'd she go down?"

"Right here! She dove that wayl! I saw her go under," I say wanting to cry.

Fang, Nudge, and Iggy came up to us.

"This would be an excellent time for one of us to develope xray vision," I hear Max mutter. Don't I wish.

"Angel!" Nudge yells cupping her hands around her mouth.

We all yell out her name sweeping our hands in the water in different directions.

What if we can't find them?

We looked for what felt like hours. if we never find her? My eyes stung. What if my she was being pulled out to sea?

"Do you see ANYTHING?"Max cries to Fang.

He shakes his head looking at the water.

We swept the whole area again.

And again.

And again.

We looked and looked.

Max is looking at something. I look to where Max was looking.

ANGEL!

Max and Angel ran at each other.

"ANGEL, Angel, where were you?" Max asks barely as whisper.

"Guess what? I can breathe under water!" Angel says happily.

"At least she's happy," I mutter under my breath.

Iggy pats me on the head.

Max grabs Angel and hugs her hard. "Angel, I thought you had drowned! What were you doing?" she says almost crying.

Angel wiggled closer and we went to shore.

Don't cry, crying is bad. Don't cry.

"I was just swimming and I accidentally swallowed some water and started to choke. But I didn't want Gazzy to find me. We were playing hide and seek. Under water. So I just stayed under, and then I realized that I could sort of swallow water and stay under and not choke," Angel says. Wait? What?

"What do you mean swallow water?" Max asks.

"I just swallow it and then go like this." Angel like blew air out of her nose. I smile. Her face looked kind of funny.

"It comes out of your nose?" Fang asked.

"I don't' know where the water goes but bair comes out of my nose," she says.

Max looks at Fang. "She extracting oxygen from the water," Max says.

What? What does that mean?

"Can you show us?" Fang asks.

Angel got up walking to the water. We followed jumped into the still kind of scared me. Like I was gonna lose her again.

She knelt and took a giant mouthfull of water, and stood up.

Then she like swallowed it, and like blew air out of her nose like she said. Then like the water came out of her NECK!

"Holy moly," I breathed.

Nudge told Iggy what happened and he whistled.

"And I can do it and stay under water and jusst keep swimming," Angel says letting out her wings so they could dry.

"I bet I can do it too! Cause we're siblings," I say.

I dropped down and tried what she was doing earlier.

I swallowed the water and tried to blow the air out of my nose.

Then I started gagging and choking and coughing and gagging. I felt like barfing.

I can't do it. it didn't work at all.

"You okay?" Max asks me. I shudder.

Never... Doing... That... Again... Ever.

"Iggy, touch Angel's neck and see if you can feel anything, those pores that water comes through," Max says.

Iggy touches her neck. All over her neck. "I can't feel anything."

Everyone else tried it too. Just to see if they could do it too. Or if it's only Angel.

Yeah, they can't do it either.

At least now, I don't feel like a loser.

We sat down for a bit. Everyone trying to relax.

"Who asked you?" Max yells out of nowhere.

"Asked me what?" Nudge asks her looking up in surprise.

"Nothing," Max says. Maybe it's like her voice thing. Is that a power too? Kinda weird.

Then she frowns.

Huh.

We ate then stacked fists and went to sleep.

"Look who's come to the seashore," someone says.

It's Erasers. Eraser voices.

We wake up and look up. Ari is looking at us.

I look around while Angel wakes up holding the teddy.

Erasers. Erasers were everywhere. There was like hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of them. And they're just standing ther looking at us. Creepy. Really creepy.

"You're so pretty when you're sleeping... and your mouth is shut. But what a shame to cut your hair." Ari leans down and whispers to Max.

Eew, does he like Max? Like, like like Max?

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," she spits at him trying to get out from under his boot. Wait? He's stepping on her?

"I like em feisty," he says laughing at her.

Eew, he does like like her. That's so gross.

"Get off her!" Fang yells tackling Ari to the ground. Told him, he loved her. He's really scary when he tries to protect her.

Iggy and Max jumped up ready to help Fang, but Erasers grabbed him.

"Nudge and Gazzy... U and A, now!" Max yells.

We flew into the air untl we got up to Angel, who was already up there.

Erasers were holding onto them. Max yells to Fang. Fang and Ari were fighting.

I feel so helpless, up here, while they fight down there.

Ari was smashing Fang's head on a big rock.

No! Fang!

Max screams at Ari to let him go and leave him alone. She manages to get escape the Erasers who were holding her and she runs up to Fang.

Fang opens his eyes a little bit. He got up and kicked Ari in the chest.

Go Fang! Beat him up!

They fought. Ari hit him again and blood flew out of his mouth. And he... and he... fell.

No! Fang! Ari gets down next to him and opens his mouth over his neck.

No...no...no...no. I can't lose Fang. He's like my daddy.

Max is crying.

No...

"Ari!" someone yells.

I look.

It's Jeb.

Ari paused.

"Ari you have your orders!" Jeb yells.

Jeb stops in front of Max.

"Do you get it now, Max. Do you see the incredible beauty of the game? No child, no adult, no one has ever experienced anything like what you're feeling. Do you see why all this is necessary?" Jeb says.

What? Game? Beauty? Necessary? What the heck is this dude talking about? Fang's dying... I sniffle.

Max got out the Eraser's hands. She spit at him.

"No, I don't get it. I'll never get it. I want to get out of it," she says.

"I told you , you're going to save the world. That's the purpose of your existance. Do you think an ordinary, untrained fourteen year old could see that? No. You've got to be the best, the strongest, the smartest. You've got to be the ultimate. MAXIMUM," he says.

What? Save the world? Max is supposed to save the world? She's already the strongest and the best. She's Max. I don't know what he's talking about.

Max yawns and rolls her eyes. Jeb looks mad.

"Do not fail. You did okay in New York, but you made serious, rather stupid mistakes. Mistakes cost you. Make better decisions," he says.

"Stupid Jeb, who does he think he is... that was my fault anyways," I mutter.

"No, it's not," Nudge says.

"Yeah, yeah, "I say waving my hand at her.

"You're not my dad, anymore Jeb You're not responsible for me. I do what I like. I named myself. Maximum Ride," Max says.

"I'll ALWAYS be responsible for you. If you think you're actually running your own life, then maybe you're not as bright as I thought you were," Jeb says.

"Make up your mind. Either I'm the greatest or I'm not. Which is it?" Max snaps.

Jeb motions with his hands and him and the Erasers leave.

Ari turns and smirks at Max.

"Daddy always loved me best!" Max hisses at him.

He steps to her.

Uh oh. Max what are you doing?

But the other Erasers pushed him away.

Max stumbles to Fang. She looked at him and then turned him over carefully.

"Fang, you have to wake up," Max whispers while we run up to them.

"He looks really bad. He should see a doctor," I say.

Max lifts his head into her lap. He looks so cold and bloody and he's not waking up.

I kneeled down.

"We could carry him, you and me," Iggy says feeling Fang for injuries.

"Where to? It's not like we can check him into a hospital," Max says a little bitterly.

"No hospi'l," Fang mumbles.

HE'S ALIVE!

"Fang! How bad?" Max asks.

"Pre'y bad,"he says groaning and shifting to the side.

"Don't move!" Max yells at him.

He turns his head he spit blood into the sand. Raising his hand, he spits something else into it.

"Tooth, feel like crap," Fang says touching his head.

"You look like a kitty cat," Max says looking at his scratches. "Fang just live, okay? Live and be okay."

Then she leans down and KISSED HIM! She kissed him. Max kissed Fang.

"Ow," Fang says touching his lips. Then they just, like, stare at each other.

Is this normal? Do they do that a lot? I look at Fang to Iggy to Max. I mean, I know they like each other, but... but...

Fang slowly sits up. "Man, this feels pretty bad." He coughs.

He stands up and took some water from Angel, who went to get some. The rinsed his mouth and spit onto the sand.

"I'm going to kill Ari," Fang says.

AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter.

Review, review, review.


	23. Finding the Institute

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thanks Kittychow for reviewing. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I tend to use 'oh my god' when I want to emphasize the moment, otherwise I do use gosh. I'll stop if you want me to though.

Thanks xXxEmo NerdxXx for reviewing.

Sorry not updating for three days. I had this zoo thing I had to do on saturday, I just didn't feel like it on sunday, and I just started school and monday is my 'I'm at school from 9am-6pm' day. So, I'll try to update. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or most of the plot and diologue.

Enyoy.

Chapter 21: Finding the Institute

We made it back to Manhattan with Fang. We didn't like drop out of the sky or anything. So, yay for us.

We landed in Central Park. It's dark outside. Fang doesn't look very good. He's all pale and tired. He looks better then before though. So, that's good.

"You macho thing, you," Max says to Fang.

"That's me," Fang says looking at Max for a long time. Then Max started blushing. Blushing? Max, blushing? What? Why would she be blushing? Cause she like kissed him earlier? Maybe .Yeah, probably.

"Are you really okay, Fang?"Nudge asked him.

"I'm cool, flying helped me loosen up some," Fang says.

"Look, let's find a place to hunker down, catch some Zs, then take another shot at the Institute. We've got to figure it out... we can't stop now. Right, guys?" Max asks.

"Yeah, right. Let's do it, get it over with. I want to know about my mom. And other stuff. I want to know the whole story, good or bad," Nudge says.

"Me too. I want to find my parents so I can tell'm what total scuzzes they are. Like 'HI, MOM AND DAD, YOU'RE SUCH SCUM!'" I say. I still can't believe they would just give us away like that.

Max decided that we should stay underground because it's safer or something. We went back to that little underground city. The one near the subways. Gosh, it's like we belong here.

"Boy, does this look inviting," Fang says rubbing his hands together.

Max looked at him weird. We climbed onto the ledge again. I think this where we were last time too.

I climbed up next to Fang and leaned into him a little. I looked up at him and went to sleep.

I felt someone shaking me. Whhaat? I rubbed my eyes and looked up. Fang was shaking me and the others awake.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Max 'knows what she had to do.' Whatever that means, but we're going to follow her anyways," Fang says.

"Oh, okay," I say.

"Okay, guys, I know how to get to the Institute, follow me," Max says.

"How?" Iggy asks.

"I had a dream?" she says. Wait. What? Ummm. Okay?

"You had a dream? And we're just going to follow this dream?" Iggy asks.

"Do you have a better plan?"She glares at him. Not like it did anything, but oh well. I yawn. So sleepy. Wish she let us sleep for a little longer.

"Fine, whatever," he says sighing.

"This way," she says.

Max leads us into some dark tunnels. It's kind of scary.

"Did the voice tell you about this, Max," Nudge asks poking her.

"Kind of," she says.

"Great," muttered Iggy. Okay so the voice inside Max's head is giving her dreams now?

We walk a bit more.

"Okay, now the tunnel splits and we take the one with no tracks," Max says. Like railroad tracks or people tracks.

Yawn...

Every once in while, I'd stumble and nearly trip Nudge over.

Oh, train tracks. Okay.

We walked into it and there was this big, rusty, metal gate thing laying on the floor.

She stops. "It has to be here," she says quietly.

She stands there for a little while. Darn, we hit a dead end or something, didn't we?

Max steps forward a little. "It's over here." Nevermiind, we did find it.

She points to the metal gate thing. Wait a second. Are going to GO IN THERE? Cool!

Max, Fang, and Iggy pulled at it and stuff. And it just, like, came off.

Yay, for us.

They put the thing to the side.

There's like this giant hole. With like, a rusty ladder thing. We're going in the sewers.

It looks really gross. The water's all brown and nasty looking. Eew. But it's kind of cool. Maybe we'll see an alligator!

We all climbed down the ladder and endup on a really dirty nasty ledge with the nasty water under it.

"Bleah, this is so gross. When we get out of here. I want someone to spray me with like disinfectant," Nudge says.

Angel put the teddy under her shirt.

I saw something moving. Alligator? No, no alligator. "Max, are those, um, rats?" I ask. Alligators are cool. Rats are gross.

"Yes, those do appear to be either rats or mice on steroids," Max says. EEW! They're, they're so BIG!

"Jeez, you'd think they'd want to live in a park or something," Iggy says.

"Imagine these things like climbing trees and stuff at the park. It'd be even grosser," I whisper.

"Yeah, that is gross. Nevermind," he says.

We kept walking.

Max stopped and she looked weird. Liks something scared her or something.

Fang took her arm.

"Maybe when I don't feel completely BONKERS," Max snarls. Umm.

Max don't go crazy, we NEED you.

She looked up and Fang didn't let go of her arm yet.

She smiled at him. "You must be so sick of looking at me with concern."

"It is getting stale. What happened this time?" He asks her.

"I don't even want to explain. You'd have me committed to a madhouse," she says. Nah, he loves her too much. She steps around him led us forward. There was a little light now, coming from the gate things above us.

We walked some more.

Then Max stops.

"We're here, gang. We made it," Max says.

Wait... what? What are we looking at.

We follow Max around the corner and there was a door. It looked like it was hiding against the icky wall.

Yay! We're here!

Then we tried the door.

It was locked. Darn, so close. What now?

"Okay, guys. Can anyone of us open locks with our minds? Speak up now," Max says. Don't I wish.

I look at Angel. She shakes her head.

"Iggy, then," Max says almost guiding him to the lock. Iggy felt the door.

"Okay," Iggy mutters. He takes out his lock picking thing from his pocket. I thought Max took it from him. Hehehe. After he like picked the lock to her closet and stole some stuff.

He flipped the thing around, trying to find the right one.

"They're going to bite us," Angel says jumping around from foot to foot while holding Max's hand and staring at the rats. "I can read their minds too."

They're gonna bite us? Nooo! I don't wanna be rat food.

"No, sweetie, they're just afraid of us. They've never seen such huge, ugly creatures before, and they want to check us out," Max says.

We're ugly? Please. I'm adorable.

Angel shakes her head at me, then she smiles up at Max "We're ugly to them. Right."

Iggy took three minutes to open the lock. Beating his previous record by one and a half minutes.

Go Ig! I high fived him.

Then him, Max, and Fang opened up the door. There wasn't a doorknob though so they had to use their fingers.

"Yeah, this is what we needed. A staircase going down to the Dark Place," Fang mutters.

I shivered. Gosh, that's so creepy. Huh, we're seeing a lot of creepy things on this trip.

"You first, Max," Iggy says.

She took a couple steps forward and we followed her. Slowly.

"Let's keep it moving," she calls over her shoulder.

Gosh, it's so dark in here. At least the sewers had a tiny bit of light. There's like none here.

Good thing we have really good eyes so we could see a little bit in the pitch blackness, otherwise we'd be going splat at the bottom cause we like fell off the stairs or something.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Fang asks Max softly.

"We're approaching our destination. We're homing in on the answers we've dreamed about gettting our whole lives," Mas says.

"We're doing what your voice has told us to do," Fang sighs. I don't think he trusts this voice very much.

"Yeah? The Voice has been okay so far, right?" Max asks him.

Fang didn't say anything.

"Here we are," Max says stepping onto solid ground.

Yes! Ground!

"There's a wall in front of you," Iggy says. Ooh, does he have that echo thing that bats do? That'd be so cool! I'll ask him later.

"Door, might need you, Iggy," Max says. I think she like felt the wall thing.

Max tried the door.

And it just opened.

What? Things never go easy for us. What if this is a trap or something?

Then there is a second door. We just opened that one too.

Way... too easy.

The door opened to a lab.

I shiver again. Iggy puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We're in the institute," Max says.

"Uhm, is that a GOOD thing?" I ask.

AN: Thank you, guys, for reading my story.

Next chapter is going to be THE LAST CHAPTER!

Seriously, after this The Angel Experiment is over.

Don't worry, there is going to be a sequel.

It's going to be called 'The Adorable Gasman Goes to School'.

Anyways.

Review, review, review.


	24. Epilogue: The Results

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you sierra4you111 for reviewing. Haha. I loved that line too. I keep cracking up about it during random times.

Thank you All that Giitters - Is Sparkly for reviewing. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know who Kittychow is? After all, you're like my number one reviewer.

Thank you irichance for reviewing.

Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, cuz if I did Celeste would not have fallen off the face of the earth after the second book.

Epilogue: The Results

We walk into the door.

Fang curses.

"No kidding," Max says looking around.

We made our ways around the tables and stuff. There was still a computer still turned on.

"Okay, guys, fan out, stay on guard, watch my back. I mean it! I'm going to try to hack in," Max says.

She tries logging in.

Darn, we need a password.

Max cracks her knuckles. Fang winces. Really? Out of all the things she does, this bothers him? Fang is so weird!

i shrug.

Max starts typing.

She tried a lot of stuff.

None of them work.

"This is pointless," Max says.

"What's wrong, Max?" Nudge asks.

"Who am I kidding? There's no way for me to crack the password. We've come all this way for nothing. I'm such a loser! I can't stand it!" Max cries.

Nudge touches the computer then closes her eyes.

What is she doing?

"Nudge?" Max asks worried. "Hello? What are you doing?"

"Um, try big X, little j, little n, big P, the number 7, big A, big H, little j, and the number 4," Nudge whispers. Huh?

Max stares at her. Max and Fang looked at each other.

Max typed what Nudge said down and then she pressed enter.

Then... then...

We got in? What just happened?

"Did it work?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, it worked. Where'd you get it?" Max asked her.

Nudge looks happy. "The computer. Like when I touched it I can see the person who works here. It's a woman, with frizzy red hair. She drinks too much coffee. She typed in the password, and I can feel it."

My eyes widened. So, Nudge finally has a power. Cool. Maybe I'll get more too. Maybe I could get, like, fire power or something. Or like stretch powers or something.

"Wow, touch something else," Max says.

Nudge went to another chair, closed her eyes, and smiled. "A guy sits here. A baldie. He bites his nails. He went home early yesterday." She opens her eyes. "I have a new skill! I can do something new! This is so cool!"

"Good for you, Nudge. You saved our butts here," Max says.

Max started searching through the computer stuff.

I walked around. I'm walking and then I see like this big white 's like fabric or something. I pulled down the was a glass wall. I looked farther in.

There's... there's... there's...

There's like... like... like... kids in ... caa... caa... cages.

Like how we... we used to be.

I feel like throwing up now.

So many kids...in... in... cages.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it felt like a long time.

"Come on! Let's split! Let's go!" I hear Max say sounding far away.

"Uh, just a second, Max," I say trying not to break down.

I heard Angel scream, then someone put their hand over her mouth.

I saw Max walk up the wall and press this little pad thing and the glass wall opened.

We walked quietly through.

We looked around. There were babies too. There were kids with organs on the outside of their bodies, a kid with bug eyes, kids with multiple body parts, and a lot of other things that are just... just too disgusting and sad to talk about.

I saw Angel looking lovingly at one of the cages. I walked up to her.

'What's are you looking at?' I thought to her.

She read the numbers and stuff on the card on the cage.

There's a dog.

"Hi, doggie. Hi little doggie. You look like Toto. From the Wizard of Oz," Angel says.

Huh, he kind of does.

She keeps talking to the dog.

I walk to another cage. This guy has a beak and he looks feathery. Like a chicken. Poor guy. Makes me glad that we aren't that birdy.

"You know, we can't save them all," I hear Fang say.

I turn around and walk to Fang, Nudge, and Max.

"I'm supposed to save the whole world, remember? Well, I'm gonna start with these guys," Max says.

I look in the cage. There's a girl. She's... she's... like us.

A normal girl but with wings.

Max whispers something to Iggy.

"Start popping latches," Iggy whispers in my ears.

"Okay, why are we whispering?" I whisper back.

He shrugs.

We start unlatching the cages.

"Okay, everybody. Let's blow this joint," Max says.

"This way! Don't be aftraid," Nudge says trying to get them all out the door.

"I hear voices, be very afraid," Iggy says.

"Let's move it! Nudge! Fang! Angel! Out, out, out!"

What about me? And Iggy?

Gosh, I'm so underappreciated.

We ran through the door.

"Up the stairs!" Max shouts.

Yeah, we're leaving the Dark Place and into the light!

Fang shoved open the last door and we made our ways out.

"Where are we?" said the bird girl from before. Not the super bird girl. The one like us.

"Sewer system, under a big city. On our way to fresh air and sunlight," Max says.

"But not yet. First we need to chat, Maximum. You and I. For old times sake," someone says.

I turn around. It's Ari.

"Back again? What are you doing here? I thought Dad was keeping you on a short leash. So what happened, Ari? Who took care of you when Jeb left with us?" Max says to him.

He's mad. "The whitecoats. Don't worry about it, I was in good hands. The best. Somebody was looking out for me."

"Ari, did Jeb give them permission to Eraserfy you or did someone just do it while he was gone?" Max asked.

"What do you care? You're so perfect, the successful recombinant. And I'm a nobody, remember? I'm the boy who was left behind," Ari says.

That's so sad. Poor Ari.

"Someone did terrible things to you because Jeb wasn't there to protect you," Max says quietly.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You're dumb as a brick!" he yells.

"Maybe not. Someone wanted to see if Erasers would last longer if they didn't start from infancy," she continues. Ari is shaking really badly. Max? Maybe you should stop talking now? Before something bad happens? "You were three years old, and they grafted DNA into you and they got a superEraser. Right?"

Ari jumps at her. Max! Awh. Knew she should have stopped talking.

"Out in the real world, you should be in second grade, if Jeb had protected you," Max says. Max? Stop talking, please?

"Out in the real world, you would have been killed for the disgusting mutant freak you are," Ari says.

"And you're a... what? Face it. Ari. You're not just a big, hairy seven year old. You're much more of an obvious mutant freak than I am. And your own father let it happen." And Max keeps talking.

"Shut up!" Ari yells.

"Ari's gonna kill her if she keeps talking," I whisper to Iggy.

"I know," he says.

"You see, Ari," she says.

I sigh really loud.

Oh, then she kicks him. Okay then.

Go Max!

"You're dead meat. I mean that literally," he says jumping at Max.

They fight.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Max yells.

Fang leaves taking all the experiments with him.

Ari and Max punch and kick and punch some more.

Max grabs his head.

"Yes, Maximum, I am enjoying this. I want it to last a long, long time," Ari says.

Ari punches her.

Noo! Max!

I try to run to her, but Iggy pulls me back. I look up at him.

Then Ari fell and she kicked him and he fell some more.

He hit the ground.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Not like this," he says.

And... and he stops... stops... moving.

Is... is... is... is... he deaaaad?

"Max?" Iggy asks.

"I... I think I broke his neck. I think he's dead," she says.

Dead?

There were angry voices and footsteps coming.

Whitecoats!

Max got off Ari and grabbed Angel's hand who grabbed Iggy. Nudge and I ran after them.

"FLY!" Max yells.

She lets go of Angell and Angel takes off.

We took off after her.

"HE WAS MY SON!" someone yells. I think it's Jeb.

Max turns around. "Why are you doing this? Why this game? This test? Look at what you've done."

"Max you want answers to the secrets of life, and that's not how it works. Not for anybody, not even you. I'm your friend. Never forget that," Jeb says.

"I already have!" Max yells and then turns back around.

"Take a right!" Max calls to Angel. She turns left.

"You killed your own BROTHER!" Jeb says.

What? What does that mean?

We made it to the street.

"Where are the other kids? The mutants?" Max asks Fang.

"The girl with wings took didn't want to stay with us. Wouldn't take no for an answer. Sound like anyone you know?"

Max waved him off. "Just walk. Keep walking. Walk the walk."

We walked for about two minutes.

Max stops. You know, I've noticed she stops and just stands there a lot.

"Angel? What's that?" Max asked.

What's what?

Then some black, furry thing like jumped out of her arms.

"It's my dog," Angel says stubbornly.

"Your what?" Fang says looking at it.

Hey! It's that dog, in that cage that she was staring lovingly at, in the Institute.

We gathered around Angel.

"Let's move. But this discussion isn't over, Angel."

We went to the park. Battery Park this time. It's like at the tip of Manhattan. We went there and there was this little band shell (AN: Anyone know what that is?). It was hidden behind some grass and flowers.

We huddled inside of it.

"Okay, Angel, explain the dog."

"He's my dog from the Institute," Angel says.

Fang looked at Max.

"Angel, we CANNOT have a dog with us," Max says.

The dog's cute though. Um. Uh. Not cute. Not cute at all. Psh, I don't think things are cute.

Angel held the dog closer. I scooted closer to her and the dog.

"And besides, you have Celeste," Max says. She has a point. I don't have anything.

"I love Celeste,but I couldn't leave Total behind," she says.

"Total?" Iggy asked.

"That's what his card said," Angel said.

"Totally a mutant dog who will probably turn on us and kill us in our sleep," Fang mutters.

I snicker. I can see it. I can see it in the dark little cave with it's big, red, glowing eyes and giant fangs. Hehe.

Wait...

It's not really evil, right?

I stare at the dog, shaking a little.

The dog looks at Fang, then at me. Oh my gosh! Can it read minds too? No! Mind reading doggie!

"Angel, we can't always feed ourselves. We're on the run. It's dangerous out here. It's all we can do to deal with us," Max says.

"He's the most wonderful dog in the whole world. So there," Angel says.

Really? That's her excuse?

Max looks at Fang.

"Angel," Fang starts. She looks up at him. Oh no, Bambi eyes. Fang's never resisted the Bambi eyes before. Fang's gonna fail. I just know it. He sighs. "The first time you don't take care of him, boom, he's out, understand?" Knew he couldn't do this.

Angel beams and tackles Fang. Max looks at him, wondering why the heck he would let her keep the dog.

He shrugs and let go of Angel.

"She made Bambi eyes at me. You know I can't resist it when she does Bambi eyes," Fang says. Hehe. He's such a softy. Her Bambi eyes and my puppy dog eyes. Together we're unstoppable.

"TOTAL! You can stay!" Angel cries.

She hugs and hugs and hugs him.

Total jumped happily.

Sixteen...Feet... in the... air!

"Oh," Angel says when Total lands back on the ground.

"Yeah, oh," Max says.

We went to this place called Staten Island, I think. We made a little fire and sat down near the water.

"Okay, we're all safe, all together. We found the Institute and maybe we got exactly what we went there for. Guys, I found names, addresses, even pictures of people who might be our parents."

Really? I feel scared and excited at the same time.

"What are you waiting on? The envelope, please. Open it, already. Then somebody tell me what it says," Iggy says.

Max takes out the papers. We gather around her.

"Max, what did Jeb mean... you killed your brother? He didn't mean that Ari was your brother, did he? You guys weren't... I mean, TRIPLE YUK..." Nudge asked.

Triple yuk? What happened to yuk and double yuk?

"I don't know, Nudge. I can't think about it right now. Let's read these pages. When someone get to something interesting, yell," Max says handing out papers to us.

"Who's your daddy? Who's your Mommy?" I crow.

"This doesn't make sense to me," Angel says sounding out words. Awh, poor Angel.

I look down at my papers.

Ooh! "Here I am! HERE I AM!" I shout. This is so exciting.

I handed them over to Max. F28246eff it said. That's my name.

"Here's an address! It's in Virginia!" Max says.

"I got an address too, and some names," Fang says.

"Let us see! Let us see!" Max says.

We all gathered around Fang. He was shaking. Poor, Fang.

Nudge points to the picture. "He looks just like you, Fang. And so does she. They've got to be your mom and dad! No doubt."

"Maybe, maybe not," he mutters.

I look back at the papers.

"HERE THEY ARE! My mom and dad! One sixty seven Cortlandt Lane in Alexandra, Virgina! Angel look! This is them! It's totally amazing. It's a miracle. They look like me! And you too Angel!"

(AN: Seriously, so all these papers got all coded and stuff? I mean a lot of it was coded before but they're still finding stuff. How did that happen? It's not a computer, it's paper. You can't take the words on a piece of paper and change things around unless you like erase it or use whiteout or something. But that didn't happen. And even if that did happen, these are very important addresses and information for them, at least one of them should have remembered something about these papers. Even Dory was able to remember an address.)

Angel stares at the picture silently then she started crying. Max holds her.

"There's lots of numbers and nonsense printed all over these pages too," Fang says.

I looked at my papers. Yeah he was right.

"Why scamble just some of the information? It doesn't make sense," Max says.

"Who cares? I found my mom and dad! YAA-HOO! I take back being mad at them!" I yell.

Max and Iggy look sad. I look through the papers.

"Iggy! Iggy! Your mom! Oh, aww..., says your dad is deceased. Sorry about your dad. But your mom looks neat," I said.

I tried to describe the picture as best as I could.

"So why scamble this other information," Max says.

"Maybe it's the information the whitecoats never wanted anyone to find out," Fang says.

"Like funding or hospitals who gave them babies. Other messed up scientists who help them. Like the key to the whole Evil Empire," Max says.

"Holy Joe, if we had that stuff, we could blow them wide open! We could send it to a newspaper. That fat guy could make a movie... like Bowling for Columbine or something," Iggy says sitting up excitedly.

"I don't care about that stuff, I just want to find my mom and dad once and for all. Wait! Wait! This is me! Know what? All these addresses are in Virginia and Maryland and Washington, DC. That's all kind of close together, isn't it? Plus, DC is where the government is right?" Nudge says looking at the papers.

"This is the coolest thing ever. First we meet our parents. Joyful reunions, hugs, kisses. Then we go destroy the School, the Institute, all those sons of a b- I mean, all those jerks who messed us up. That would be so great. Like, we could wipe out the Erasers, all of em at once. Way cool!" Iggy says looking like he's in some other world.

"So what are we going to do? FOR REAL?" I ask now serious.

"I want to do whatever Max does and so do Celeste and Total," Angel says.

Total wiggles and licks Angel's hand. Then he licked Celeste.

"We go to DC and take baths. And start tracking your parents down. We have all their addresses, right?" Max says. Baths? Eew.

We stack fists and go to bed.

Early the next morning at like six, we take to skies. We're like near New Jersey now.

Total likes it too.

This is only the beginning.

THE END

For now.

AN: I can't believe I just finished my first fanfiction story. Yays! This is a really big accomplishment.

Anyways.

thank you, Thank You, THank YOu, THAnk YOU, THANk YOU, THANK YOU everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Love you all. Really. I really do.

There is a sequel.

Bye guys.


	25. AN: Sequel

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hey, guys, I just wanted to remind you guys again, since I realse a lot of the time people don't really take the time to read the ANs at the bottom, that there is going to be a sequel.

Yes.

The Angel Experient and Into the Mind of the Adorable Gasman is in fact over.

O - V - E - R

So, if you guys love Gazzy and you liked my Gazzy story, please read 'The Adorable Gasman Goes to School.'

I will post the first chapter soon.

Thank you again to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Love you guys.

I've read 'The Angel Experiment' a hundred times over, but this time I pretty did reread it again but the whole time only really focusing on Gazzy. I knew he was underappreciated and that he should have a much bigger part in the story, it just made me love him more. I realize that there are a lot of moments in the book where they just completely leave out Gazzy. Seriously, most the only times he's mentioned at all is when he says something or something happens, like he breaks down or something. Otherwise he's just ignored. A lot of his comments in the book makes you realise how much he cares for the flock, that he is smart, and he is very observant, but no one seems to care about that.

I put up a Gazzy poll at the beginning and I got two votes and those two people chose the 'I don't really care about him' options. That kinda makes me sad.

So, I wanna say represent Gazzy. Tell people about him. Cuz he is awesome and people need to know that. Tell them about my story.

Thank you.

Byes.


	26. AN: Super Sorry

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Guys, so very sorry for not posting the first chapter for so long.

I'm gonna tell you guys that I won't be posting anything for another four days.

I have this big camping trip starting today and it doesn't end till Monday.

I will post the first chapter on Monday when I get back. If I don't then you guy'll know that I am extremely exhausted.

The latest will be Tuesday.

62 reviews yesterday. Yays. It's my highest number of viewers.

So this story ends with 31 reviews, 6 favorites, and 5 alerts.

Hope you guys loved my story as much as I loved writing it.

Believe it or not this the first story I have ever written, EVER!

Love you guys, so so so much.

Thank you to Sierra4you111 for reviewing and voting on my poll.

Vote on my Gazzy poll and make cute, little Gaz happy.

Thank you Kittychow/ All That Glitters - Is Sparkley and xXxEmo NerdxXx for being my top supporters.

Thank you to everyone else too.

Byes,

For real this time.

No more ANs and updates for this story.


	27. AN: Sequel is UP!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

I just want to tell you guys how much I love you guys.

Over 800 views.

YAYS!

Sequel is up!


End file.
